FGWE: Fighting Game Wrestling Entertainment
by fanfic meister
Summary: FGWE is created for fan purposes and to demonstrate what if the known characters like Ken, Terry Bogard, and Kung Lao became wrestlers. Capcom, SNK, Mortal Kombat, and other game characters will fight for glory and entertainment. 1st PPV is up.
1. Prologue

The start of FGWE, a new wrestling company for a newer entertainment

I have this idea on making my own wrestling fanfic organization with video game characters from the genres I truly know. F.G.W.E. (standing for Fighting Game Wrestling Entertainment) will come very soon to a near computer and to a nearer fanfiction. How about if you would love to see Capcom's Street Fighters or SNK's greats like Terry Bogard, Wolfgang Krauser, Geese Howard, Kyo Kusanagi, or Iori Yagami; Tekken's Paul Phoenix, King, Martial Law; Mortal Kombat's Liu Kang, Stryker, Kano, Jax, Fujin, Raiden, Noob Saibot, heck even Smoke. If you want Soul Calibur fighters to be in but without their weapons just tell me. I could put Maxi, Ivy, Nightmare (he was once Siegfried in the Soul Edge series before the Soul Calibur series), Cervantes, Astaroth.

I, fanfict07, will also be serving as your FGCW general manager meaning that I call the matches and stipulations. As I have said this will come soon and I will make it the best I can for you the readers. Read review and have some fun with FGWE, the new entertainment. Here's a promo from our sponsors enjoy it.

Commercial: When hunger attacks you alone or with a group of friends, and there's nothing in the kitchen order Burger King. Our whoppers are hot and right from the grill from King Whopper, Whopper Jr., or a fish sandwich you can drive your hunger out of the way with best fries or instead with onion rings. Burger King has it your own way.

Promo: It's time for a new era of mayhem. You've seen them and also play with them in their various signature games. Each one of them says to be the best of the fighting games, but it's easier to say it than to do it. So one man has created an all wrestling company for only fighting genre game characters to finally grab the bragging rights of superiority over everyone else and to truly demonstrate that they are the best. This is FGWE, a new wrestling for a new entertainment. FGWE is coming soon to a computer near you.

FGWE Roster (SNK)

Billy Kane

Rock Howard

Terry Bogard

Joe Higashi

Kyo Kusanagi

Big Bear (he was also Raiden in the first Fatal Fury game)

Ryo Sakazaki

Goro Daimon

Andy Bogard

Richard Meyer

Kim Kaphwan

Blue Mary

Yamazaki

Mai Shiranui

Athena Asamiya (cute schoolgirl with psychic power from the king of fighters)

Iori Yagami

Geese Howard (Southtown's crimelord)

Wolfgang Krauser

Ash Crimson

Tizoc

Kasumi Todoh

Capcom

Balrog (SF boxer)

Ken Masters

Cody (Final Fight or Street Fighter's sister game)

Ryu Hoshi

E. Honda

T. Hawk

Dee Jay (Jamaican reggae kickboxer)

Sagat (Muay Thai hero in Thailand)

Cammy

Sakura Kasugano (Ryu's #1 fan from Street Fighter Alpha)

Alex (Street Fighter 3)

Ibuki (kunoichi)

M.Bison (corrupt emperor)

Yun (He and Yang are Hong Kong twins, Street Fighter 3 series)

Yang (He and Yun are Hong Kong twins, Street Fighter 3 series)

Captain America (Marvel Super Heroes)

Spiderman

Akuma

Mortal Kombat

Liu Kang

Kung Lao

Stryker

Kabal

Sonya Blade

Frost

Unmasked Sub-Zero

Stryker

Jade

Jax

Kano

Scorpion

Ermac

Smoke (I don't know if cyber or human ninja)

Cyrax

Sektor

Kitana

Shao Kahn

Noob Saibot

Johnny Cage

Rayden (Thunder God)

Quan Chi

Baraka

Shang Tsung

Killer Instinct

T.J. Combo

Glacius

Orchid

Jago

Fulgore

Sabrewulf

Spinal

Kim Wu (She appears in KI 2 arcade, KI Gold on Nintendo 64)

Commentators

Zangief – Capcom's commentator

Rugal- SNK's commentator

Sindel- Mortal Kombat's commentator

Ring Announcer

Axel Hawk

General Manager

Fictfan07


	2. Week 1

FGWE: First Show!

All the characters belong to Capcom, SNK, and the other video game companies. Burger King doesn't belong to me as well.

Live from Dolphin Stadium in Miami, Florida

(The Beautiful People by Marilyn Manson) FGWE's opening

After some wicked and great lines of our opening red, blue, and green pyro appears on the entrance ramp to kick off our first week of FGWE. The logo FGWE appear in a more crimson red style with shade green on the borders our logo appears right on the titantron, at ringside, at the center of the ring, and also on our announcers table. Talking about announcers here they are with Zangief, Rugal, and Sindel.

Zangief: I am truly what westerners would say psyched because I have a feeling our wrestling promotion is going to be a great success. All thanks to a young visionary and pioneer on engineering and entertainment. This pioneer happens to be also our general manager, fictfan07, and thanks to him anything can happen.

Rugal (in a German accent): You must talk loud, since you were a pro wrestler time ago. If you think this is going to be great is your choice Mr. Zangief. Then again everyone knows Capcom is inferior to us SNK powerhouses.

Sindel: Listen partners everyone knows that we Mortal Kombat fighters are better than both of you combined. You can bet your stinky butts that Sindel said that.

Zangief: Anyways, I am comrad Zangief from the former Soviet Union. I am a great Capcom veteran and I am here with my comrades in crime Rugal and Shao Kahn's lady Sindel.

Rugal: Our first show is live from Dolphin Stadium, home of the Miami Dolphins and Florida Marlins. It is also going to be a great evening for SNK fighters to step up the ring and beat the heck out of everyone.

Sindel: Now let's go to the action for our first match and the ring introductions. Ring announcer and SNK's former Heavyweight Boxing Champion of the World Axel Hawk who is now in the ring. Of course Mortal Kombat is better.

Zangief: Capcom rules; the others drool too much.

Axel Hawk: The following contest is set for one fall only. Introducing first from Brazil weighing tonight at 215 pounds he is the Capoeira master and manager of the original Pao Pao café, Richard Meyer (Crowd cheers).

_A light tanned fighter descends to the ramp with some flashy moves to the rhythm of samba music. Richard Meyer was in the first King of Fighters under the sponsorship of Geese Howard and had a good performance. _

Axel Hawk: And his opponent from Kingston, Jamaica weighing in 235lbs. Dee Jay.

Referee Tung Fu Rue makes sure both fight fair and square and then gives the signal to get the match underway. (Bell rings)

The match starts with Meyer and Dee Jay with a strength contest to see who is stronger and then Dee Jay finishes by giving a kick to the midsection on Meyer and a quick suplex. Then he runs to the ropes and to make an elbow drop on the Capoeira master. Dee Jay pins Meyer and the referee starts the count.

(1, 2, no only two count)

Dee Jay picks Meyer once and starts to work on his rhythm with a combination of his kickboxing style to leave the Brazilian dizzy and to drop him to the floor with a clothesline. Meyer is once on the floor, while Dee Jay is now going to the turnbuckle to make some damage. The crowd is starting to chant Meyer to still fight, and when Dee Jay was going to splash him; Meyer gets out of the way at the last moment and instead is Dee Jay who is on the floor. Meyer gets back on his feet, and he runs on the ropes back and forth to do a rolling thunder on the now weakened body of Dee Jay. Meyer now pins him and Tung starts the count.

(1, 2, and nothing happens just a two count)

Rugal: Meyer is on his top right now and it seems that he is starting to samba dance around the ring

Zangief: What does he is doing right now?

Rugal: That only means that he is getting ready his attack the Capoeira Hurricarana Special.

Sindel: That sounds ridiculous; I bet that it's nothing special.

Rugal: Wait and you'll see.

Back to the action Richard is now in his two hand stance, while Dee Jay is still disoriented. Richard starts to kick in the face, the gut and everywhere and Dee Jay makes a counter, but Richard back flips in a graceful way to one of the corners. Dee Jay then tries to run over him, and since he has started to lose his cool Richard dodges out of the way and Dee Jay got hit on the corner. Meyer then goes to the top turnbuckle and to make his finisher the Capoeira Hurricarana (a top rope hurricarana into pin) on Dee Jay and referee Tung Fu Rue makes the count.

(1, 2, and 3, Bell Rings)

_Samba Music__ plays on all over the Dolphin Stadium and the fans start to feel the rhythm as our first week starts._

Axel Hawk: Here is your winner Richard Meyer.

Rugal: There's nothing more great than a first match, especially when a winner is from SNK.

Zangief: I don't like this Meyer, but I respect his honor as a fighter. Good match.

Sindel: Now we're going to the General Manager's office with fictfan. He will have an announcement for next week's FGWE action.

General Manager: Next week, I will announce a "Beat the Clock" night and there will be 5 matches of these. The two competitors who win their matches in the least time possible will be opponents to fight and to become the first FGWE champion. The First PPV event will kick in around March known as "Never Surrender." So get ready and may the #1 fighter wins.

(Commercial break)

_A group of friends return from college after classes end, and they don't know what to do next__ especially when they are also hungry. At their apartment, one of them suggests to order some Burger King, while the others try to look for a channel to watch. Thirty minutes passed, a black haired guy finds a new channel on their cable with a new wrestling company called FGWE and they start watching it, and finally their food arrives. __ They enjoy their Whoppers and have become fans of this new show. Burger King, have it your own way. Burger King is an official sponsor of FGWE; FGWE is a new wrestling company for a newer entertainment._

(End of commercial break)

Rugal: So a Beat the Clock night will be for next week that must be awesome.

Zangief: Comrad General Manager has made a nice decision for next week. The two best wrestlers who win as fast as possible will get championship opportunity.

Sindel: Let's go with the ring announcer Axel Hawk for the next match on tonight's show.

Axel Hawk: The following match is for one fall and is under Extreme Rules. First coming from South Korea; he is the Taekwondo Master and South Korea's hero, Kim Kaphwan. (Crowd Cheers)

_Kim __Kaphwan__ descends from the ramp to__ his Fatal Fury 2 stage theme and to the delight of the crowd._

Rugal: There's a good one. Kaphwan is one of the most recognized icons in the King of Fighters. So in wrestling he'll do great.

Axel Hawk: (Balrog's Street Fighter 2 stage theme) and his opponent from Las Vegas, Nevada; he is the Buffalo brawler, Balrog. (The crowd jeers at Balrog)

Zangief: Comrad Balrog was suspended of his boxing license for hurting too much his opponents and his disrespect to code of ethics. Here is the referee for this match Mega Man X. (Bell rings) The match is now underway with extreme rules.

Kaphwan starts to have advantage by the use of his quickness and rapid kick attacks and then runs to the ropes to dropkick Balrog and down to the floor goes the boxer. Kaphwan then mounts on top of Balrog with a rain of consecutive punches .Balrog stops Kim and punches hard on the ribs and gives a Buffalo Headbutts to the South Korean's face. Kim goes down to the floor and Balrog elbow drops Kaphwan continuously and starts to pin him. Mega Man X makes the count. 1, 2, and Kim gets up in time for a two count only.

Balrog has still the lead in this match by Irish whipping Kaphwan to the ropes to give the Taekwondo expert an effective power slam. Balrog now goes outside to bring a chair to cause to some real damage and since it is an Extreme Rules match it is perfectly legal to use a chair and other weapons. Balrog flattens Kaphwan with the chair and the boxer is in top as of right now.

Zangief: Ha the boxer is beating the taekwondo master. This is better than drinking vodka on an ice cold night in Siberia.

Rugal: Spare me please. Kaphwan can still recover.

Back to the match, Balrog is now standing over the chair and he is going to splash him. What a splash from the chair and the crowd is amazed! Balrog covers Kaphwan again. (1, 2 and no Kaphwan raises miraculously at the 2 count.)

Balrog is once again going to use the chair to bash Kim's skull. Then with his will of fighter, Kim counters with a drop toe hold and makes Balrog to trip over himself and the boxer hits himself with the chair. Kim Kaphwan now drags the unconscious body of Balrog and then gets to the top turnbuckle and he is going to fly high. Kaphwan hits Balrog with a nice flying leg drop. This may be it for Kaphwan to win this hard fight. X makes the count.(1, 2 and nothing another two count) Now Kim is starting to heat things as he does a martial arts stance and Balrog is feeling dizzy; Kim hits Balrog with a combo of his know super quick damaging kicks and to finish with a flash kick (in which is a variety to Guile's flash kick). Balrog is once on the floor, and Kaphwan now goes for a table for the approval of the crowd. Crowd chants "We want tables, we want tables!"

Kaphwan puts Balrog on the table. Kaphwan goes to the turn buckle for a final attack, but when he was flying Balrog counters by raising his foot to stop him. Kaphwan is on the ground and Balrog prepares his finisher the Buffalo Bomb (parody of Batista Bomb, hope I don't get sued) and he is going to do on the turnbuckle. And unbelievable, Balrog does a super Buffalo Bomb from the turnbuckle and through the table. This could be it for Kim Kaphwan. Referee makes the count (1, 2 and 3. Pinfall has recorded for this Extreme Rules match.)

The crowd goes wild because they sure enjoyed this match.

Axel Hawk: This match's winner is Balrog.

Sindel: So the boxer has defeated a Taekwondo champion. Nice match

Zangief: Not bad. I enjoyed it myself

Rugal: Well SNK can't win always. We will be back after some commercials

(Commercial break)

Rugal: Back at the action with FGWE action, and with my partners Zangief and Sindel.

Zangief: That's right and we are having a good first show.

Sindel: Now let's go with the next match with ring announcer Axel Hawk.

Axel Hawk: The next contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall.

(Asian flick music starts playing)

Axel Hawk: First coming from Hong Kong they are Yun and Yang, the Hong Kong Twins (Mix of cheers and boos)

Zangief: The twins get to the ring with their unique skateboarding entrance and directly to the ring.

(Mortal Kombat 3 the Subway theme plays)

Axel Hawk: And their opponents Lui Kang and Kung Lao, they are the Shaolin Monks. (Crowd Cheers)

Sindel: The Mortal Kombatants must win this one. I know they can.

Referee is Fujin, the Wind God from Mortal Kombat 4. He gives the signal to ring the bell. (Bell rings)

The match starts with Yun on one side and Kung Lao on the other side. Kung Lao starts with a series of chops to the chest and Irish Whips Yun to give him a back body drop. Kung Lao continues his attack on Yun now with an arm bar hold. Yang then comes out to break with the hold meanwhile Liu Kang now attacks Yang with a spinning heel kick. Fujin tells both Liu and Yang to return to their corners. Meanwhile, Kung Lao Irish whips Yun for a hip toss sending Yun again to a world of pain. Lao now tags to his partner Liu.

Sindel: Wow this is awesome on how the match is going.

Zangief: Yun needs a recovery time so he can tag Yang.

Now Liu Kang is now running to the ropes going for a splash, and at the last moment Yun gets out of the way. Yun finally tags Yang. Yang starts to beat with a series of punches and kicks and then Irish whips to drop kick Liu Kang. Yang covers Liu Kang. (1, 2, and no two count) Right now in the stands Mortal Kombat faithful starts chanting MK, MK; MK! Liu Kang recovers enough with a knee to Yang's gut and lifts his opponent for a brainbuster. Yang is on the floor , and Liu Kang covers (1 2 and Yun interrupts the pin while now Kung Lao knocks him with a clothesline and throws himout of the ring through the top rope. Liu Kang and Kung Lao now are preparing for the 3D (Dragon Death Drop). Kung Lao Irish whips Yang, and Kang and Lao hit their 3D (basically Kung lifts while Liu Kang applies the cutter on Yang). Kung Lao returns to his corner and Liu covers for the pin (1, 2, and 3)

(Bell rings)

Sindel: Now that is a match with true excitement.

Rugal: Yes, I also enjoyed it as well.

Zangief: Mortal Kombatants are sure to be a force to be reckoned with.

Axel Hawk: Here are your winners, Liu Kang and Kung Lao; the Shaolin Monks.

Zangief: Now let's get to a commercial break. We'll be right back

(Commercial break)

Rugal: Da gutenberg. We are back with more action and we are now going backstage directly to the General Manager's office where something is happening there.

Zangief: I just hope that someone is not in trouble.

(With General Manager Fictfan07)

Andy Bogard: Mr. General Manager, I need to ask something about next week with the Beat the clock matches that you announced.

Me: Come one just call me GM.

Andy Bogard: Well GM, am I going to be part of the beat the clock matches of next week?

Me: May be yes or maybe not. That is something I can't tell you right away.

Andy Bogard: Well sorry for disrupting your time sir.

(Back with the announcers)

Rugal: We are ready for our main event, and it promises to be a good one.

(Yo check this out- Killer Cuts)

Axel Hawk: The next match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first he is a former boxing champion like me. Weighing in 220 pounds, he is TJ Combo.

Zangief: So now is a fighter from Killer Instinct. This is unexpected for me at least.

(Fatal Fury theme from King of Fighters 2002)

Axel Hawk: His opponent from South Town, and weighing in 235 lbs Terry Bogard.

Rugal: Bogard is coming down the ramp on his classic outfit that made him famous.

Terry and T.J. have a brief faceoff and with an exchange of words, and Oro the humanoid bird from Street Fighter 3 is going to officiate the match. Oro examines the two have a clean match and gives the signal to ring the bell. (Bell rings.)

The match is now underway, while Terry and TJ start having a contest of strength to test each other. TJ kicks Terry in the gut and gives a suplex to the mat. Combo runs to the ropes for headbutt, but he misses when Terry gets out of the way. Terry starts to use a neck scissors hold to weaken TJ. During the hold, TJ starts to lose consciousness and referee Oro starts to check on Combo. Oro lifts one time, then a second time still he does not responds, and the third time he gets up and elbows Terry on the stomach, Irish whips to receive him with a spinebuster.

Combo is now attacking Terry with a consecutive series of punches to the face. TJ gets Terry up again to set him up for a body slam. Oro makes the count (1, 2 and just two count since Terry could get up just in time). Now TJ with the advantage, he starts to climb up and taking his time to cause some damage, but Terry gets up out of instinct and hits him to lose balance and sit in the top turnbuckle. Terry climbs the Turnbuckle to do a top turnbuckle superplex TJ Combo. Bogard starts to build momentum now by pumping up his sneakers. (Crowd starts to chant "Terry, Terry!")

TJ is now getting dizzied and wants to counter by sucker punch to the jaw, but Terry reverses bulldogs him back to the floor. Terry gets TJ back on top to give swinging neckbreaker. Finish comes when Terry kicks Combo in the guy, and then finishes with the Crackin' Axe Kick (Crack Shoot in the neck). Terry makes the cover on the fallen TJ Combo. 1, 2, and 3 a pinfall has been recorded.

Axel Hawk: Here is your winner, Terry Bogard.

Zangief: That Bogard is truly a great competitor.

Rugal: He is after all one of the best in the King of Fighters tournament.

Sindel: Don't forget that next week we will have the Beat the Clock matches to determine the two fighters who will go to the event "Never Surrender" to crown the first FGWE champion.

Zangief: Next week stay tuned with us, and don't forget to always watch our show right from your computer.

Rugal: As long as SNK wrestler is champion of FGWE it does not matter, but for now it is a goodbye.

(End of first show)

Results

Richard Meyer defeats Dee Jay

Balrog vs Kim Kaphwan (Extreme Rules match)

Liu Kang and Kung Lao defeats Yun and Yang (Tag Team)

Terry Bogard defeats TJ Combo

Preview for Next week

"Beat the Clock" matches

Other matches to be scheduled

As I said at the beginning, FGWE is my property, and therefore I will continue weekly this story, so Read and Review.


	3. Week 2

Week 2

Disclaimer: Of course the fighters used in this promotion belong to Capcom, SNK, and their other respective companies. I don't even own the songs in here.

The Beautiful People by Marilyn Manson as the intro for the show, and after the opening multicolored fireworks appear on the titantron to lighten up the event for the start of the show.

Live from the Cow Palace in San Francisco, Califonia. The logo FGWE stands proudly on the titantron, in the ring, and at the announcers table.

Zangief: Welcome to the comrade fans for a new week of action here in FGWE. As announced last week by the general manager, tonight we will have a series of Beat the Clock matches, and the two wrestlers who win their respective matches as fastest as possible they will win championship match for the PPV Never Surrender.

Rugal: That's right. Anyway we are here in San Francisco, California from the Cow Palace, and tonight we are sure that fans will enjoy our matches. Here is also my other partner Sindel.

Sindel: The only question is who will be the participants for the Beat the Clock matches. Well, you will know of this by time passes.

Macmilitant theme plays

Zangief: Wow is he the General Manager of FGWE, fictfan07? What is going on now?

Rugal: I do not know about this. Maybe he is announcing something new.

Sindel: We will have to wait and see what the boss of the show has to say.

In the ring, the general manager appears for his announcement.

Me: Okay I know that you can't wait for the start of the matches. So this is going to be quick because we will have a diva battle royal. The winning diva will be crowned the first FGWE Women's championship. That match is going to happen right here and right now. (Crowd cheers wildly) _The GM opens the briefcase he was bringing to reveal the women's title inside. (Color in title is platinum and to the awe of the crowd)_

Rugal: It looks pretty nice the title for the divas who will fight for it.

Zangief: General Manager has done a nice decision regarding the women's division.

Sindel: Now let's go for the commericial break while we get ready for battle royal.

(Commercial break)

_Commercial: This month in Burger King don't miss in tasting our new Whopper. Texan chili smoked Whopper; a new whopper with chili __beans__ and a smoking __Texan __bbq__ sauce crispy onions, green natural lettuce, tomato; accompanied with fries and 20 oz of coke. Just for $4.50; Burger King has it your own way._

_(End of commercials)_

_In the ring, announcer Axel Hawk is ready to announce the first match._

Axel Hawk: The following contest is diva battle royal, and it is for the FGWE Women's championship. The only way to eliminate your opponent is pushing your opponent over the top rope. The last competitor standing on the ring will be declared the women's champion.

(Killer Instinct 1 Orchid's rooftop theme plays) Orchid comes as the first competitor.

Axel Hawk: Introducing first she is B. Orchid.

Orchid now enters the ring waiting for the rest.

(Mai's Real Bout Fatal Fury theme kicks in) The busty kunoichi enters as one of the heavily favored to win this.

Axel: Hailing from Japan, Mai Shiranui. (Mai is using her classic ninja attire).

Mai then enters the ring.

The rest of the divas make their appearances like Sonya Blade, Cammy, Athena Asamiya, Blue Mary, and etc.

Sindel: now that the divas are there it is time for the 1st match.

(Bell rings)

The match gets underway with Mai and Blue Mary double teaming on Sonya Blade with a double suplex. Blue Mary is using her Sambo style with armbar hold to flatten a bit on Sonya Blade, while Mai is now going for Cammy with chops to the chest and then an Irish whip for a back body drop. Meanwhile Sakura and Athena are battling back and forth in an epic schoolgirl fight. Athena has Sakura in a sleeper hold now, but Sakura counter her opponent's move with a jaw breaker stunning her for a while.

Jade is battling Orchid, and right now Jade Irish whips Orchid to one of the corners and does a running knee to her. Orchid falls to the ground feeling faint from what happened. Back with Sonya and Blue Mary, they eventually have an evenly matched fight. Sonya does a head scissors take down to Blue Mary; then she does a running lionsault to further damage on Mary. Sonya Irish whips Blue Mary to the ropes preparing for a hiptoss, but the SNK gal counters with a hip toss of her own sending Sonya to the ground. Sonya is on the ropes now, and Blue Mary finally eliminates her with a clothesline over the top rope.

_Sonya Blade is eliminated_

Athena has Sakura in a toe hold and is quite painful, but since this is a battle royal the opponent can only be eliminated by throwing her out of the top rope. Sakura eventually reverses the hold and starts to mount for a flurry of punches to the face of Athena. Kasumi Todoh is now against Ibuki from Street Fighter 3 using her various counter moves and an elbow drop while Ibuki was down. Kasumi has Ibuki on a gorilla press slam, and she seems to throw her opponent over the top rope. At the last moment, Ibuki counters into an arm drag that makes instead Kasumi Todoh go over the top rope.

_Kasumi __Todoh__ is eliminated._

Mai and Cammy are still battling back and forth since the last five minutes, and neither of wants to quit. Shiranui attacks with some chops to the chest of Cammy, and then she is clotheslined out of nowhere by Orchid while Jade is down on the mat. Orchid stomps on Mai Shiranui, then lifts her up and attacks with an atomic drop leaving Mai down and close to the ropes. Orchid prepares to give Mai a clothesline, but Mai counters into a body catapult sending Orchid over the top rope eliminating her.

_B. Orchid eliminated_

Mai is now working on Cammy's left arm with fujiwara arm bar making the Brit to have real pain. Mai Shiranui has now the advantage and lifts again and Irish whips Cammy to try receive her with a hurricarana and falls close enough to the ropes. Mai dropkicks Cammy over the top rope; an elimination has taken place.

_Cammy__ is eliminated_

Mary and Mai battle Jade and Kitana respectively as the battle royal gets more exciting. Kitana head scissors Mai to the floor and then applicates her Ceiling Fan special (Gory Special Bomb). Mai is going to be eliminated by both Jade and Kitana, but she ducks and clothelines both the Mortal Kombatants.

_Jade and __Kitana__ are eliminated_

Sakura kicks Athena in the gut and does a spinning neckbreaker, and Sakura is going for the top rope for a moonsault. Sakura fails the moonsault and has hurt herself. Athena picks up Sakura and hip tosses her over the top rope, and Sakura is outside and sulking about the elimination.

_Sakura is eliminated_

Mary is fighting now Mai Shiranui, and they seem evenly matched. Suddenly Ibuki starts to rejoin the action and makes a running knee to Athena, and the psychic girl is eliminated. _Athena is eliminated. _Ibuki, Mai, and Blue Mary are now the final competitors. Blue Mary attacks with a drop toe hold on Ibuki and then Irish whips to clothesline her. Ibuki is now eliminated. Mary meanwhile has to go one on one with good friend Mai. At the final moment Mai is on the ropes and Blue Mary clotheslines her. In that moment Mai also takes Mary with her as well making both of them fall at the same time. Referees can't decide on who won.

Rugal: Who could have won this match?

Zangief: Wait; there is our boss on the tron with the announcement regarding the match.

(On the titantron)

Fictfan07: As you can see, since both have seemingly won I have decided that the royal is ended a no contest. Mai and Blue Mary will compete at Never Surrender to finally crown the 1st Women's champion.

(Back with the announcers)

Sindel: Well decision has been taken by fictfan. Right now let's go to another commercial break.

(Commercial break)

Zangief: We are now starting the first of the beat the clock matches. I'm Comrad Zangief with the other announcers, Rugal and Sindel.

Rugal: After all, I don't care as Capcom is inferior to the great SNK.

Sindel: Whatever you say. Let's go to the action.

Axel Hawk: The following is a beat the clock match, and is scheduled for one fall.

(Super Street Fighter 2 Dee Jay's theme plays)

Axel Hawk: Introducing first from Kingston, Jamaica he is Dee Jay.

Rugal: Dee Jay a Capcom loser needs to redeem in this fight ah.

(Killer Instinct 1 Opening)

Axel Hawk: and his opponent from the Tibetan mountains, he is Jago.

After the introductions, the referee is giving the signal to ring the bell (Bell rings)

The match is now underway with both Jago and Dee Jay coming with strong attacks back and forth. Dee Jay comes with a swift kick to the midsection and then the Jamaican does a neck breaker on Jago. Dee Jay then tries to lift Jago for a suplex, but Jago counters for a victory roll pin. It is only one count as Dee Jay escapes easily. Jago Irish whips Dee Jay and tries to catapult him, but the Jamaican instead attacks with a knee facebuster. _ The time on the __titantron__ shows 1:30 has passed. _

Dee Jay goes for the attack once again with a vertical suplex on Jago. Dee Jay now turns Jago upside down for a submission hold, and Dee Jay is now with a camel clutch on Jago. The Jamaican has now given more pressure on Jago's neck and back, as Killer Instinct fighter tries to get to the ropes. Jago struggles more on Dee Jay's camel clutch, but he finally got to the ropes. Dee Jay doesn't release his hold, and the referee Fujin starts the count. Dee Jay releases at 4 (since at 5 then he would he have been disqualified) and starts to climb up the ropes. Dee Jay goes for a top rope elbow drop, then Jago gets up for a second breath and punches in the gut to make Jay sit in the turn buckle. Jago executes a flawless a turnbuckle hurricarana, and Dee Jay is down on the mat.

Jago now goes for top rope plancha to the street fighter and hits the maneuver. (Referee counts 1, 2, and not just a two count.) Jago starts to be on top with a series of punches and kicks and then Irish whips Dee Jay for a hiptoss. Jago takes off his blue headband and signals for his Tiger Claw finisher and to the loud cheers of the crowd._ Meanwhile on the __tron__, the clock shows that is now on the five minute mark. _Jago applies the Tiger Claw on Dee Jay, when the Jamaican was going for a clothesline. (I decided that the Tiger Claw would be parodied on the crossface.)

Dee Jay fights on the hold, and Jago applies more on his special for more pain. Dee Jay is still in the painful submission maneuver and struggles on crawling to the ropes. Then just when Dee Jay was going to give in, he finally grabs the ropes to break the Tiger Claw. Jago runs to the ropes for ground headbutt, and Dee Jay gets out of the way. Dee Jay and Jago are once again on their feet, and the monk tries a standing scissors take down; but the reggae kickboxer counters into a sit down powerbomb. (Referee starts the count 1, 2, and two count only.) _Time is now on 7 minutes, and still there is no victor._

Dee Jay and Jago use their best fighting styles to outdo the other, but they seem so tied that nothing can stop them. Jago uses a combo with a European uppercut that knocks out Dee Jay. Jago goes for a top rope headbutt, but just at the last moment Dee Jay gets out of the way.

The Jamaican now breakdances on the ring, and he seems to prepare his finisher to end this match. Dee Jay kicks Jago in the midsection and lifts him up in the air, and he has connected the Good Bye from Kingston Buster (hanging brainbuster). The referee makes the count 1, 2 and 3. _ Timer shows 9:05 on the __titantron_Referee lifts Dee Jay as signal for his victory.

Hawk: Here is your winner, Dee Jay.

Zangief: Dee Jay has his first victory in FGWE. That's impressive.

Rugal: For now, Dee Jay has the time to beat. However, in this case the two best times will matter at the end of the show.

Sindel: For now let's go to a commercial break.

(Break)

Zangief: We're back with more FGWE action from San Francisco, California.

Rugal: We have seen by now a diva battle royal and the 1st of beat the clock matches.

Sindel: Right now let's go to the backstage.

(At the backstage)

Liu Kang: Last week we had a tough match against these street fighters, but we were better right Kung Lao?

Kung Lao: We sure did Liu. Anyways I was thinking that could we win the tag team championship on FGWE.

Liu Kang: Well we can do it as I was champion in the first Mortal Kombat tournament.

Kung Lao: Yeah I forgot about that.

(Then they are attacked from behind, and the attackers are Yun and Yang)

Kung Lao: Hey, you two what do you want now with us?

Yun: My twin brother and I want a rematch.

Yang: You two just got lucky Shaolin chumps.

Liu Kang: Shut up you street rats. You want a rematch here's our acceptance to your challenge. (Liu Kang kicks Yun in the Jaw. Kung Lao attacks Yang with a Samoan Drop.)

Kung Lao: That'll teach them.

(Back to the ring)

(Final Fight level 1 theme plays)

Axel Hawk: The following contest is the Beat the Clock match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first coming from Metro City, USA, he is Cody Travers. (Crowd cheers)

Zangief: Cody looks in good shape and he is balanced in strength and speed, so he can win this.

(London Marching theme)

Axel Hawk: his opponent from London, Great Britain weighing in 200 pounds, he is Billy Kane. (Crowd cheers/boos)

Rugal: Billy Kane seems to be a smart choice to fight Cody.

Sindel: Meanwhile referee Tarma (he is from Metal Slug games) is now giving indications to both fighters the fight and gives the signal. (Bell rings)

The match starts right now with Billy with a headlock takedown and then a sleeper hold on Cody. Cody gets up and hits an elbow on Billy's stomach to then hit a jawbreaker on the Brit fighter. Cody then goes with a knee smash on Billy Kane's leg, and he is now applying a half crab on Billy's leg; Cody still applies the half crab, and Billy crawls his way to the ropes and finally grabs them; so Cody must release the hold.

Rugal: Billy Kane is one of the few Geese Howard's loyals, and is such a pain to everyone competitor.

Zangief: Still Billy is not going to win.

Cody starts a combo of jabs and hooks to finish it up with a roundhouse kick to knock out Billy Kane. _Meanwhile the timer shows 1:25 on the __titantron_ Cody then goes for a forearm smash on Billy Kane's chest and then covers the Brit for the pin. (1, 2, and just a two count only.) Cody drags Billy to the center, and then Cody goes to the turnbuckle for a flying move. Billy gets up and intercepts Cody's flying attack with a dropkick to the face. Cody gets backed up and Billy Kane hits him with a Double Arm DDT to further some damage. Billy Kane is now being pumped up for the moment and starts beating Cody with a series of consecutive clotheslines; the Britain fighter sets Cody backward for a surfboard hold. _Mean while the time in the __titantron__ shows now that we are in the 5 minute mark._

Billy Irish whips Cody to the upper left corner, and Billy starts mounting punches on Cody's face to the rhythm of the crowd with one, two, three, four, five, sex, seven, eight, nine, and ten. After the ten punches, Billy smirks for the crowd and they boo a bit since they don't like him being involved with Geese Howard. Billy goes now for an Indian deathlock on Cody and fans go nuts for this. The crowd chants "_This is awesome, this is awesome." _ Billy is still holding on his submission hold, and Cody is starting to pass out on the deathlock. The referee now checks out Cody and lifts up his arm; one nothing happens, two nothing happens, and at the third Cody finally responds and frees himself from Billy and starts a comeback with a series of short arm clotheslines and followed by an Irish whip in which he finishes with a flapjack. Cody goes for the count 1, 2, and nothing yet. _Time in the __titantron__ shows now 8:55 has passed. _Cody is now a karate stance and stomping his boots to signalize his finisher the Knockout Kick. Cody hits the Knockout Kick on Billy Kane. Referee counts 1, 2, and miraculously out of sheer will Billy Kane lifts at the second.

Then Yamazaki from SNK comes running from the ramp and intervenes in the match by distracting the referee. Cody gets fed up by this and starts telling Yamazaki to back off, while Billy goes searching underneath the ring for a weapon and it happens to be his trusted cane. Billy Kane returns to the ring with his cane; he hits Cody while the referee is still distracted. Billy Kane his a frontal Russian leg sweep with the cane for additional damage. Meanwhile Yamazaki returns backstage, and the referee finally turns around sees Billy covering Cody; the referee makes the count.

(1, 2, and 3) London Marching hits the entire arena as Billy Kane finally wins a hard fought match. Referee reluctantly raises Kane's hand in signal of his victory.

Axel Hawk: Your winner is Billy Kane.

_The match went to 10:31.__ This was a competitive match as heck._

Rugal: That was a great finish and Billy Kane has earned a fine victory over that Cody.Zangief: What are you saying comrade? That was what Americans would say a cheap shot.

Sindel: Well whatever this was a nice match. We have more action after the commercial break.

(Break)

(Italian music plays)

Axel Hawk: The next match is a Beat the Clock match contested for one fall. Introducing first from Southtown, USA and residing in his summer house in Italy; he is Andy Bogard. (Crowd cheers)

Rugal: So Andy is going to fight next. He may have a chance to make a name for himself, think so.

(Killing Intent theme plays)

Alex Hawk: And his opponent from unknown parts he is Akuma (Crowd boos).

Zangief: I couldn't agree with that choice. Akuma is perhaps competitor that more than a human he is a machine.

Rugal: Whatever he doesn't look that powerful.

Sindel: I'll have to watch to believe that.

(Bell rings)

The match starts with Andy Bogard having a decisive lead on Akuma using his Koppoken elbow smash to the chest to inflict damage on his opponent, then a belly to belly suplex; Andy hits a leg drop. The younger Bogard lifts Akuma to Irish whip him for a body drop, but Akuma jumps out of the way and returns from the ropes for a dropkick that knocks Andy to the mat. Akuma lifts Andy for a body slam and afterwards he connects a springboard splash. Akuma covers Andy for a pin. (1, 2, and nothing happens just a two count.) Akuma once again go on the offensive with a fierce punch to Andy and then starts a combo of punches and kicks and finishes with a shoulder breaker. Andy is on the mat again, and Akuma then goes for a sleeper. _Meanwhile in the __titantron__the timer __shows that its past 3 minutes since the bell rang. _Eventually Andy gets out of the sleeper hold and starts a counterattack on Akuma.

Andy body slams Akuma, and then hits a lionsault on Akuma's body; Andy is now connecting ground punches to the face of Akuma. The Shiranui ninja is getting an advantage right now, and goes to execute a cradle pin. There goes the cover 1, 2, and nothing Akuma has just lifted his arm in time. Akuma is then Irish whipped to one of the corners, and Andy goes for a stinger splash; but Akuma moves out of the way. Akuma then smacks Andy with an Undertaker classic (the Old School). Andy is now down, and Akuma starts applying an arm bar hold on his opponent; Andy fights to not submit to it and crawls his way to finally get to the _ropes_. Akuma goes for a piledriver, but Andy back body drops Akuma._ In the __Titan__t__ron__, timer shows it is past 6:45, and there is still no winner._Andy then continues with a top rope elbow, but he fails and ends injuring his arm a bit more. Finally, Akuma applies a Killing Choke (Triangle Choke) hold to both his arm and head. Andy eventually taps out. _The match finishes at 7:35._

Zangief: Incredible Akuma has beaten his opponent and set up a new record.

Rugal: Andy is perhaps not ready to be a world champion.

Sindel: He seems to be more of a jabroni. No offense.

Axel Hawk: Your winner by submission is Akuma.

_The time to beat now appears on the __titantron__ screen with 7:35 by __Akuma_

Akuma then grabs the mic and says something to the crowd.

Akuma: This was just a fraction of my strength and abilities. Wait until I become FGWE World champion. I'll use my full power when I have real opponents. (He gives the mic back to the announcer.)

Akuma then drags Andy out of the ring and takes out the protection matof the ringside and makes a piledriver on the hard floor. Akuma then returns to the ramp.

Zangief: Akuma has beaten Andy into a pulp.

Rugal: Wow that was impressive. I wonder if that Akuma can do something more.

Sindel: Let's go for a commercial break.

(Commercial break)

(Techno music plays)

Axel Hawk: This is a Beat the Clock match scheduled for one fall and introducing from the Lin Kuei clan he is Sektor.

Sindel: Finally someone from Mortal Kombat to represent.

Rugal: Will he be that good?

(Art of Fighting theme)

Axel Hawk: His opponent coming from Japan he is Ryo Sakazaki.

Rugal: Ryo has some fame over the years in SNK Company.

Zangief: That is a cheap copy of Capcom's Ryu.

(Bell rings)

The match starts with both fighting as hard as they can and all hell breaks loose when Ryo tosses Sektor outside the ring and then hits a suicide flying tackle to Sektor. Sektor elbows hard to Ryo's face and then goes for a running neckbreaker; while both are still outside the referee starts the count. Sektor and Ryo are still outside battling it outside the ring and the referee is on the 5. Sektor then attacks Ryo with a suplex on the entrance ramp, and the red warrior starts with few stomps on his chest. It seems that both competitors are ignoring the count out. The referee now is on the ten counts and still goes on. Ryo chops to the chest, and then strikes a single arm DDT. 12, 13, 14 and Ryo is now going for a standing ankle lock on Sektor, but the cyber ninja counters and sends Ryo to the steel post.

_The match has been going for five minutes, while the referee is on the 16th count. _ Sektor goes for the chair to flatten out Ryo, but Ryo dropkicks his face with the chair on it. The referee counts 18, 19, and finally Ryo tries to return to the ring, but it is late since the referee counts the 20th count. The referee calls for the bell. Since both couldn't return to ring in time before the 20 counts, it is a double countout and a no contest.

Axel Hawk: By the result of a double countout, this match is a no contest.

Sindel: A double countout heh. First time it happens.

Rugal: Since it is a double countout. We will have to wait a last Beat the Clock match.

Zangief: Right after these messages.

(Commercial break)

(Street Fighter 2 Balrog theme)

Axel Hawk: This is a Beat the clock match for one fall. Introducing first from Las Vegas, Nevada is Balrog. (Crowd boos)

Zangief: So Balrog is on the Beat the Clock match.

(Fatal Fury theme of King of Fighters 2002)

Axel Hawk: His opponent from Southtown. He is Terry Bogard. (Crowd cheers)

Rugal: Terry had an impressive victory last week. He is a great candidate to fight for the FGWE championship.

The referee gives the signal outside to ring the bell. (Bell rings) The match gets underway with Balrog getting a good start with dash punch to Terry Bogard and a Buffalo headbutt that knocks out Terry. Balrog now hits a running splash on Terry to flatten him a bit, and the crowd just hates it. Balrog now lifts Terry again and goes for a belly to belly suplex, but Terry has kicked Balrog in the stomach and DDTs him. Terry now starts warking on his right leg with a Spinning Toe Hold; Balrog feels pain with Terry's hold on the leg, but then reverses with a small package and grabs the trousers for leverage. The referee makes the count 1, 2, and only a two count. Meanwhile referee is now giving Balrog a warning or else he disqualifies him.

Balrog starts to beat again Terry with a series of clothelines, and then drop toe holds to start an ankle lock, eventually Terry counters and reverses into a victory roll. The referee makes the count (1, 2, and nothing yet just a two count.), and Terry was also close to win this match. _The timer in the __titantron__ is on the 3:15;_ _since the match started. _ Balrog starts a frenzy attack on Terry and tries to hit him with an elbow smash, but Terry avoids and punches the boxer with a punch to the gut followed by a knee to the face, who now is mounting Balrog for some punches, while the crowd counts _1, 2 ,3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and, 10._ Terry picks up Balrog from the mat and Irish whips him to the corner.

Rugal: This is our main event and remember just the two fastest times will earn the championship match opportunity.

Zangief: We have Akuma and the next could be one of those.

Sindel: I don't know who's going to win, but this match is getting better.

Terry has Irish whipped Balrog to the corner, and then he does a dropkick on Balrog who is now getting dizzied; Terry to a final touch bulldogs Balrog. Terry goes for the cover (1, 2, and still nothing), and Balrog still is on the game. The finish is when Balrog returns with a headbutt and power slams Terry to the mat. Balrog starts his stance and does a Buffalo takedown (the Gore or spear) on Terry which he hits it; and Balrog executes his Buffalo Bomb, but Terry frees himself from finisher and kicks Balrog in the midsection to do his Crackin Axe Kick. _The timer is on the 7__th__ minute. _Terry hits the Axe Kick and covers for the pin. The referee makes the pin one, two, and three. (Bell rings)

Rugal: So Terry won, that was a close one.

Zangief: The match went to 7 minutes 15 seconds, so Terry has won his right on Never Surrender.

Sindel: He did a great a great job. So he deserves this victory.

(Fatal Fury theme plays)

Axel Hawk: The winner is Terry Bogard.

Terry Bogard continues his celebration and even throws his classic cap to the crowd as a souvenir. The crowd is delighted by having Bogard's classic cap. Then the Killing Intent theme plays. Akuma goes down the ramp and slides in the ring to meet the winner. The show ends with a stare face off between Akuma and Terry Bogard.

Rugal: These two will meet at Never Surrender PPV.

Zangief: Their match will be for the first FGWE championship crowning.

Sindel: Stay tuned next week.

Results

Diva Battle Royal (Mai and Blue Mary tie)

Dee Jay defeats Jago (Beat the Clock at 9:05)

Billy Kane defeats Cody (Beat the clock at 10:31)

Akuma defeats Andy Bogard via submission (Beat the Clock at 7:35)

Ryo and Sektor double count out

Terry Bogard defeats Balrog (Beat the clock at 7:15)

Next week

Matches to be scheduled

Here in FGWE, the countouts will be until the count of 20 instead of 10. Anyways read and review FGWE. For the owners of CASZ, UCW, or whatever wrestling promotions be aware because you'll never know when my superstars will pay you a visit.


	4. Week 3

Fighting Game Wrestling Entertainment: Week 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this show. They belong to Capcom, SNK, and the other companies.

FGWE intro (The Beautiful People by Marilyn Manson)

Live from Air Canada Centre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada.

Zangief: Hello I am Comrad Zangief. Welcome to another week of action of FGWE.

Rugal: I am Rugal as the SNK announcer with my other partners. We are live from Toronto, Ontario, Canada at the Air Canada Centre home of NBAs Toronto Raptors.

Sindel: Right now the man who signs our paychecks is on the ring; our boss Fictfan07 is addressing the crowd.

Fictfan07: Yo. Good evening Toronto fans (crowd cheers). I want to give a contract signing for the FGWE World Championship that will be decided at Never 

Surrender. Our two competitors are two of the most recognized in video game history. Here I present to you our competitors.

(Killing Intent theme plays)

Akuma comes down the ramp in his usual dark martial artist stance.

Zangief: Even if Akuma is of Capcom, he does freaks me out.

Rugal: What are you scared Russian vodka?

Akuma enters the ring now awaiting his opponent.

(Fatal Fury theme of King of Fighters 2002)

Terry Bogard makes his entrance and the fans go wild when he does his "Okay" pose and throw his cap as a souvenir for them.

Sindel: He seems a little bit overconfident.

Rugal: Right now let's go with the contract signing.

(In the ring)

Fictfan07: Gentlemen, may I have your attention. (Both pay attention) What I have in here is a FGWE World Championship official contract, and by signing your names on it, you can not back down from your challenge. So if anyone has anything to say before we start this.

Akuma: Nothing

Terry Bogard: Me neither.

Fictfan07: Okay I think that we are now getting to somewhere. Akuma if you would have the honor to sign first. (Akuma takes the pen and then sign his name on the dotted lines.)

Akuma: Let's see if that puppy can challenge me. (Terry is starting to get fed up)

Terry: I am more than ready to kick your butt.

Fictfan07: Mr. Bogard please can you wait until our PPV, until now just sign on the dotted lines. (Terry now signs the contract on the dotted lines making the match official.) Now that the contract signing is now official both of you will fight for the championship at Never Surrender by the end of March. The only thing I thing I have to say to both of you playas is good luck and the toughest wrestler wins. 

Akuma and Terry have another faceoff just like last week, and at the last moment Akuma gives a quick kick Terry in the stomach and piledrives him on the mat. The crowd is stunned at what just happened. Akuma then goes outside as if he had started with the advantage.

Zangief: If this was just a warning, I would not like to be between these two. Or would I?

Rugal: For now, let's go for a commercial break. 

(Commercial break)

Promo: When two competitors face each other in a match that only fate can decide the outcome of the match, there is only a way out to this situation and is a fight to the end. You may win, you may lose, but one thing you will definitely do is to Never Surrender. FGWE: Never Surrender live on PPV check your local listings on the nearest computer.

(Back to the ring)

(Mortal Kombat 3 the Subway theme)

Axel Hawk: This contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first being accompanied by Kung Lao he is Liu Kang. (Crowd cheers)

Sindel: Liu Kang is going first, but against whom he will face?

(Asian flick music plays)

Axel Hawk: His opponent being accompanied by Yun, he is Yang.

Zangief: Few weeks ago there has been bad blood between both teams. Who knows what will happen today?

Referee Tarma gives the signal to ring the bell (Bell rings). The match gets underway with Yang and Liu Kang starting things off with a test of strength, at the end Liu Kang wins by kicking Yang and a snap suplex. Liu Kang starts a Fujiwara arm bar on Yang, while Yang starts to have pain on his arm by Liu Kang's hold. Yang then reaches the ropes to break the hold. Yang then tries to go for a body slam, but Liu Kang counters and does a sunset flip to go for the cover. The referee goes for the cover 1… 2… and nothing just a two count. The match is still on its way and no winner has been decided. Liu Kang then Irish whips Yang and goes for a hurricarana, but then Yang counters with a flapjack. Yang starts to have a comeback in this moment with a series of stomps to Liu Kang's body and then goes for a choke to the throat. The referee counts to 4 before Yang releases his hold, or else Yang would have been disqualified.

Zangief: Wow this is a great match.

Sindel: I might wonder how this will end.

Yang then goes with a drop toe hold on Liu Kang and continues with a STF submission hold on Liu Kang. Kang starts to crawl his way to the ropes, but Yang won't release the hold. Liu Kang eventually grabs the ropes for a rope break. Yun then decides to go underneath for a weapon to help his twin brother, but Kung Lao doesn't allow it. Kung Lao and Yun start brawling outside, and in the ring Liu Kang is Irish whipped to the corners, and then Yang goes for a clotheline. Liu Kang dodges out of the way, and Yang is now on the corner; while Liu Kang now puts Yang on the top turnbuckle. Liu Kang executes his Dragon Cutter from the corner. The referee makes the count 1, 2, and 3. (Bell rings)

Axel Hawk: The winner of this match is Liu Kang.

Liu Kang wins his singles match, and then the brawling between Yun and Kung Lao now is in the ring. Yun and Yang are once again battling out Liu Kang and Kung Lao like last week and the officials have been sent to calm this situation.

Zangief: Liu Kang wins against Yang, but the problem is that neither team wants to stop this mayhem.

Rugal: Well for now let's go to a commercial break.

Sindel: You're on it Rugal.

(Commercial break)

Fictfan07: Due to the current confrontations between both the Hong Kong Twins and the Shaolin Monks, I have decided that for Never Surrender there will be a TLC tag team match between both the Shaolin Monks and the Hong Kong Twins. The winners will win the vacated FGWE Tag Team Championship.

(Marvel Super Heroes Captain America stage theme)

Axel Hawk: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is under Extreme rules. Introducing first he is Captain America.

Rugal: What is he the human flag or something?

(Yo check this out theme)

Axel Hawk: And his opponent from the ghetto streets he is TJ Combo.

TJ Combo from Killer Instinct appears down the ramp and goes into the ring to prepare for his match. 

The referee Tung Fu Rue gives the indications for a clean match and gives the signal (Bell rings). The match is now underway with TJ starting with a combination of right and left jabs to Captain America's face followed by a jumping knee and then an uppercut to knock Captain America to the mat. TJ Combo lifts up super hero and Irish whips him to hit him with a back elbow smash. Combo throws Captain America over the top rope and now starts to gloat, which the crowd mixes cheers with jeers. Then TJ Combo goes outside the ring and goes for a chair; TJ Combo finds Captain America and goes to strike the chair, but then Captain America kicks TJ on the chair directing it to his opponent's face. Captain America now has the chair in his possession and starts hitting TJ Combo everywhere, and then finishes his assault by a snap suplex on the chair to flatten a lot to TJ. 

Captain America and TJ still fight outside as the action is now going on backstage and referee Tung Fu Rue still follows them. Captain America knees TJ in the gut and DDTs him on the hard floor, and the Captain pins him. The referee counts 1, 2, and nothing yet just a two count. Captain America and TJ now brawl in the 

cafeteria and luckily no one's eating in there. Captain America does a double underhook power bomb on the cafeteria table. The referee goes to make the count 1, 2, and still a two count. America is now going for a Cloverleaf to cause TJ Combo some major pain on the legs and the back, still the boxer does not give in and eventually he breaks the hold. Captain America now goes for the Final Justice (F-5) finisher, starting with a series of punches then a knee finally lifting him for the finisher; Combo then barely escapes and uppercuts him to knock him. TJ grabs two chairs and gives him a classic conchairto to Captain America.

The true finish comes when TJ Irish whips America to the snack stand, then the boxer from Killer Instinct grabs a bucket of popcorn and dumps it on Capt. America, and finally does a Samoan Drop. Combo covers Capt. America for the pin, and the referee makes the count 1, 2, 3. (Bell rings)

Zangief: Wow amazing match we just have seen today.

Rugal: This is a first victory for the Killer Instinct fighters.

Axel Hawk: The winner is TJ Combo (his Yo check this out theme plays all over the arena.)

Sindel: This was truly hardcore. I wonder if the rest of tonight's matches will be that awesome.

Zangief: Let's go right now with our boss, Fictfan07.

(In Fictfan07's office)

Fictfan07: (reading this month's magazine of WWE) Wow this time the biggest event of the year is on the Citrus Bowl. I should go and see this with my own eyes. (Someone knocks at the door and happens to be Cody) Ah Cody Travers, what you want in my office.

Cody: (with a redneck accent) Ya know why I'm here boss. I'm here to request a match against that crazed Yamazaki, who interfered last week in my match. Thanks to him I lost to that cheater Billy Kane. I will beat the crap of that lunatic.

Fictfan07: Cody, you're on. You want Yamazaki you have him for the event Never Surrender just you and him one on one. Billy Kane is banned of this match. What do you say about this?

Cody: Thanks sir. 

(Back to the arena)

Zangief: So will be Cody vs Yamazaki at the PPV event.

Rugal: This is going be a nice match, but right now we are going for commercials.

(Commercial break)

Rugal: We're back with more FGWE action with my broadcasting partners Zangief and Sindel.

Zangief: By order of Fictfan07, Cody gets a match against Yamazaki at the event Never Surrender.

Sindel: Let's go with the next match.

(Final Fight level 1 theme)

Cody goes down the ramp and goes to the announcing table to join and watch the next match.

(Psycho music entrance)

Axel Hawk: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from unknown origins he is Yamazaki (Boos from the crowd)

Zangief: Let's see what this Yamazaki can do. And who will be his opponent?

(Mortal Kombat Special Forces theme)

Axel Hawk: And his opponent representing the Special Forces he is Cyrax.

Sindel: Wow Cyrax is going to have a great match against Yamazaki.

The referee signals to ring the bell. (Bell rings) The match finally starts with Yamazaki with some karate chops to the chest of Cyrax and followed by a side slam. Yamazaki picks up Cyrax and Irish whips to then grab him for a gorilla press slam. Yamazaki then starts choking Cyrax, and the referee starts the count 1, 2, 3, 4 and Yamazaki releases the choke before the count of 5, or else he would have been disqualified for not following the rules. Yamazaki then goes for a running 

headbutt, which he connects it on Cyrax; Yamazaki makes the cover one, two, and Cyrax gets up just in time for only a two count. Yamazaki then starts to drag the now fallen body of the cyborg ninja and goes for the turnbuckle to execute a moonsault, which he fails totally because Cyrax moves out of the way. Now Cyrax has the opportunity for a comeback starting with series of punches and kicks followed by a snapnare, and then a kick to the spine. Cyrax continues now with a double knee smash to the right leg of Yamazaki; Cyrax now goes for a leg lock on Yamazaki who is now trying to endure as much as he can.

Cody: I bet that psycho is not that strong after all.

Rugal: Yamazaki still needs momentum to be on his game.

Yamazaki is still in the leg lock, but then eventually gets to the bottom rope prompting the referee to call Cyrax in releasing the hold. Cyrax now makes a knee drop on Yamazaki and covering him for a pin; the referee covers him and counts 1, 2, and nothing Yamazaki also gets up in time. Cyrax hits then a running enziguri on Yamazaki making the big guy fall. Cyrax then waves to the crowd and starts to heat up for one of his specials the Reverse DDT. Cyrax prepares for the reverse DDT, and he does connect it flattening Yamazaki. Cyrax finally goes for his aerial finisher the diving headbutt, but in the last second Yamazaki finally moves out of the way and avoids Cyrax's headbutt. Yamazaki then Irish whip Cyrax to the ropes and lift him for a spinning spinebuster. Yamazaki hits a Crazed bomb (sit out full 

nelson bomb) on Cyrax and now covers him for the pin. The referee makes the count 1, 2, and 3. The bell rings, and the crowd is in awe by watching Yamazaki as the winner of today's match, and in a sudden Yamazaki decides to punish Cyrax some more by planting a thumb spike to the throat.

Cody: I don't care what he does to me. I quote that this will not be my final fight.

Rugal: You sure talk too much Mr. Cody. 

Axel Hawk: Here is your winner, Yamazaki.

Yamazaki earns a rightful victory in his first match on FGWE, and showing just a fraction of his skills and madness that makes him truly a bizarre competitor in the FGWE organization. 

Zangief: Now we should go to the backstage with our newly hired backstage announcer, Roll.

Roll: I am really great to be in my first day as part FGWE backstage crew. (Then she sees a famous fighter wearing a trucker cap.) Oh wait, aren't you Mr. Terry Bogard.

Terry Bogard: Just call me Terry, little kid.

Roll: Well Terry. How do you feel after Akuma had beaten you up, just when both had signed the contract for the FGWE World Championship match? I must say that you're into this one moment that you want to break him.

Terry: Listen at Never Surrender, all I will do is to bring my A-game into that match, and to kick that demon's butt to become the FGWE champ. 

Zangief: Let's go now for some commercials

(Commercial break)

(Killing Intent theme)

Axel Hawk: This next contest is the main event of the night introducing first from parts unknown he is the known "Raging Demon" Akuma. 

Akuma is descending the ramp for his main event match and starts flexing his punches.

Zangief: Akuma is on the main event of tonight. The one facing Akuma should prepare himself for anything and maybe say his prayers if you don't want to get crushed.

(Team Japan King of Fighters 98 theme)

Axel Hawk: And his opponent he is Goro Daimon (Crowd Cheers)

Goro Daimon descends the entrance ramp and slides into the ring, while doing his breathing exercises and focusing his energy for his next battle.

Rugal: Goro Daimon is actually going to give a fight to Akuma.

Zangief: I don't know about that, but right now the bell rings. (Bell rings)

The match starts now with Akuma and Daimon testing their strength, and each one trying to outdo the other and the end Daimon wins by elbowing Akuma's face and does a fierce Judo slam. Daimon starts having some advantage during the beginning of the match by stomping him in the stomach and then going for picking him up for a gorilla press modified into neck breaker, and then follows with a running splash. Goro Daimon covers for the pin, and the referee counts one, two, and Akuma barely wakes up before the third count. Goro then goes for a vertical suplex, but then Akuma escapes and elbows him in the back and grabs him for a neck breaker. Akuma mounts Daimon for 10 punches, and goes right now for his Killing Choke. Daimon barely gets to the ropes to break the hold. Akuma now now attacks with a punishing combination of punches to the rib cage and then dropping a roundhouse kick to the face. Daimon starts to feel pain from the attacks of Akuma. Akuma then Irish whips Goro Daimon, and the Raging Demon runs to the ropes to strike Daimon with a running forearm followed by an elbow drop. Akuma goes for the cover, and the referee counts one, two, and nothing just a two count.

Daimon starts a comeback with a running knee to the face on Akuma and going for a belly to belly suplex on him. Daimon then throws Akuma out of the ring and does a baseball slide on him to the guardrail. Meanwhile the referee starts counting on Akuma, and Daimon slides out of the ring and starts brawling again with dark karate fighter. Now by the count of 5 Daimon prepared for a belly to back suplex, but Akuma low kicked Daimon in the groin and then whipped with his might in to the crowd. Akuma eventually returns to the ring, and also Daimon is back into it as well. Daimon connects a flapjack on Akuma, and he whips the karate warrior to the corners to go for a splash. Akuma moves out of the way before being splashed by Daimon, and then he does a double arm DDT on the big Daimon; Akuma then decidedly punts on Daimon's head. Akuma whips Daimon to the corner and then strikes with the Old School on his opponent. Akuma stances as he is going to finish his opponent; he goes for one of his signature moves the Demonic Clothesline (Parodied of JBL's finisher) then Daimon blocks the clothesline and does a two handed chokeslam. Daimon covers Akuma 1, 2, and at the last moment Akuma gets up. Daimon goes for the hanging suplex, but Akuma escapes and kicks Daimon in his midsection to DDT him. Akuma runs to the ropes as once again goes for the Demonic Clothesline and hits it on Daimon. Akuma goes for the cover 1, 2, and 3. (Bell rings)

Zangief: For Moscow, Akuma has won again. He has pretty good momentum heading to Never Surrender.

Rugal: Not if Bogard wins the match and the FGWE world championship.

Axel Hawk: Your winner is Akuma.

Akuma is on his victory with a smirk all over the face declaring himself that he can't lose his match against Bogard. Then Terry descends from the ramp and starts brawling against Akuma for what happened earlier in the night. Terry hits his Crackin Axe Kick on Akuma. Terry has taken a bit of payback against Akuma, and he has shown that he won't back down form a fight.

Sindel: Terry Bogard vs Akuma, who will win and become the first FGWE champion?

Rugal: We'll have to wait to the PPV event.

Zangief: For now so long because we're out of time.

Results

Liu Kang defeats Yang

TJ Combo defeats Captain America

Yamazaki defeats Cyrax

Akuma defeats Goro Daimon

Promo

Akuma, he is one of the greatest and powerful icons to ever set foot in any type of match. In his A-game he can be truly unstoppable, and then there comes Terry Bogard, who brawls with the fierceness of a wolf and his determination makes him a legend in his own right as well. What happens when these two clash at Never Surrender? Terry Bogard vs Akuma for the FGWE championship. 

There you have it; this is week 3 of FGWE action. FGWE is new wrestling for newer entertainment. R&R when you're done I can always work to make it better. Ifdid I send M.Bison and Sagat to attack VGPW, then there is no answer for this. Menawhile I am still considering in sending invitations to CASZ, VGPW, CWF,and the other fanfic wrestling promotions just so you can witness on how awesome FGWE can be if they can give us a chance.


	5. Week 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story, since they belong to Capcom, SNK, and the other game companies. I only own the championships used and the General Manager.

(The Beautiful People by Marilyn Manson)

After the opening of the show, multicolored fireworks shoot all on the entrance ramp, then the camera crew points to the incredible crowd as we have full house for another week of action. Then we go to the announce table with our coomentators. Live from Milwaukee, Wisconsin.

Zangief: Hello there I am Comrad Zangief and we welcome you for another week of action here in FGWE, and of course I am with my partners in crime Rugal and Sindel.

Rugal: Thanks a lot street fighter Zangief. (German accent) We are live in Milwaukee, Wisconsin as we have a card of incredible matches for tonight. We are just one week before our PPV event Never Surrender, so of course we will have ourselves a great night.

Sindel: Besides the matches for tonight, we have also been informed that tonight our boss General Manager fictfan07 will have an important speech for the fans in 

FGWE and also his competition in the fanfics wrestling promotions. But right now let's go the action.

(Fatal Fury 2 Kim Kaphwan stage theme)

Axel Hawk: The following contest is scheduled for one fall only. Introducing first from South Korea he is Kim Kaphwan. (Crowd Cheers)

Zangief: Kim Kaphwan lost a match few weeks ago now he can redeem himself in this next match that is if he can

Rugal: Kaphwan is a great competitor he will win this time.

(Super Street Fighter 2 T. Hawk theme)

Axel Hawk: His opponent coming from Mexico he is T. Hawk

Sindel: T. Hawk will fight in the opening match. And he must have a great weight advantage over Kaphwan.

Zangief: Ah T. Hawk I remember him with others like Dee Jay, Cammy, and Fei Long. This could be an interesting matchup.

Both men are preparing themselves and referee Tarma is in charge of the bout between them. Referee Tarma gives the signal to the outside. (Bell rings) The match gets underway with T. Hawk quickly overpowering him with his physical strength and throwing Kaphwan like a rag doll; T. Hawk knees him and executes a face buster on Kim Kaphwan followed by a running splash. T. Hawk goes for a chin lock, but with his legs Kim reverses in to a victory roll pin; the referee makes the count 1,2, and nothing just a two count. Kim does a kicking combination on T. Hawk followed by a clothesline to drop him to the mat. Kim starts going with an elbow drop into leg and then a standing ankle lock on T. Hawk, but thankfully with the strength of his legs T. Hawk wiggles out of Kim Kaphwan's hold and sends him to the corner.

Zangief: This is getting really exciting and is just the first match of the evening. I wonder what else is next.

Rugal: Kim is getting now on the lead thanks to his Taekwondo mastery.

T. Hawk comes for a running boot to Kim, but Kim moves out of the way and T. Hawk gets his foot stuck outside; the Korean lifts T. Hawk into a tree of woe and kicks him in the face and to a finishing strike he does a running knee smash on the gut of T. Hawk. Hawk is on the ground and Kim goes to the top rope for a top rope splash which he connects it. Kim Kaphwan goes for the cover 1, 2, and T. Hawk once again saves himself for just a two count; T. Hawk elbows Kaphwan and goes 

for a gut wrench powerbomb; T. Hawk connects the gut wrench power bomb and now Irish whips Kim to receive with a back body drop. T. Hawk starts to have advantage again and signalizes for an Aztecan's edge (Razor's edge); he kicks in the midsection and goes for the Aztecan edge, but Kim wiggles out of the special and hits a neckbreaker on T. Hawk. Kim now goes to the ropes to go for a running enzuiguri, and to finish it up Kim Kaphwan pulls off a double knee backbreaker on T. Hawk knocking him out cold. Kim Kaphwan goes for the cover and the referee counts one, two, and three.

Axel Hawk: Here is your winner Kim Kaphwan.

Rugal: So Kaphwan wins the opening match impressive for the Taekwondo master here in FGWE.

Zangief: You're right this time comrade, but T. Hawk did also good job tonight. Just that tonight was not his.

Sindel: Right now let's go backstage where Akuma is training with his punching bag. He may become the first FGWE champion.

(Backstage)

Roll: I am now with Akuma, and he seems to pack quite a punch since he seems to be a rightful candidate for the FGWE championship. Akuma may you have some words?

Akuma: Listen little kid. I don't know what you want but to send this to that blonde Terry, who thinks he can match to me, a message for the upcoming match. By the power of my fist, this will be your first match with me and also your very last match. This is my promise for Never Surrender if you are still tough enough to match me.

Roll: Those are some tough words from a tough warrior. Back to you guys.

(Announcers table)

Rugal: Akuma must be really in fire after two victories in the last shows. Still he is going to lose at Never Surrender.

Zangief: Whatever you say comrade Rugal? Anyways we are going to a commercial break. Stay tuned.

(Commercials)

_Promo: When two competitors face off in a match that only fate decides its outcome, the only solution is a fight to the end. Whether you win, lose, or draw there is only one thing that you must always have in mind, and that is to Never Surrender. FGWE Never Surrender in just one week only in your nearest computer._

(Fictfan07's office)

Fictfan07: (checking the e-mail account) Man I am so psyched for our PPV event that will surely change the "wrestling promotions world" like never seen before. I knew CASZ was interested in us, but now I am getting response from other companies as well. I am so sure that this will turn out fine if we keep up the pace. (Someone knocks the door.) Okay come in.

Mai Shiranui: Hi boss, what are you doing right now?

Fictfan07: Mai Shiranui, I am just checking out my inbox and I am getting response from companies who have taken an interest in watching my wrestlers perform.

Mai Shiranui: Wow that's great.

Fictfan07: By the way, how about I put you later in a mixed tag team match. It is going to be Akuma and Cammy vs Terry Bogard and you.

Mai Shiranui: What are you serious? I mean is not like being with Andy.

Fictfan07: You're still friends with him, right? So you will team up with him.

Mai Shiranui: I understand boss. I'll be in that match.

(Mortal Kombat 3 the Subway theme)

Axel Hawk: The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied by Liu Kang, he is Kung Lao. (Cheers)

Sindel: Well now Kung Lao is in singles match. This will be radical match-up.

Zangief: At Never Surrender, Kung Lao will team up with Liu Kang against Yun and Yang in TLC for the first FGWE Tag Team championship.

(Asian flick music)

Axel Hawk: His opponent being accompanied by Yang coming from Hong Kong; he is Yun. (Cheers/Boos)

Rugal: Last week we had Yang and Liu Kang in battle now it is Kung Lao and Yun in singles.

Referee Tung Fu Rue makes sure both have a clean and fair match then gives the signal to ring the bell (Bell rings). The match gets underway as Kung Lao starts with a snapnare followed by a kick to the spine; Kung Lao is now with a chin lock on Yun. Yun then elbows Kung Lao to get himself out of the chin lock hold to start some offensive on him, and Yun is now attacks with a dropkick to Kung Lao's face and then hits a lionsault from the ropes and Yun goes for the cover and referee goes to make the count 1, 2 and nothing just a two count.

Zangief: Only this action could be seen at FGWE.

Rugal: It is true Zangief, and the crowd gets into it as well.

"This match rules, this match rules" chants can be heard all over the arena as the crowd are enjoying this match. Yun whips Kung Lao to the ropes and hits an incredible hurricarana to knock him out of the ring; then Yun goes for a suicide body press onto Kung Lao and now both competitors are outside. Yang goes to attack Kung Lao, but Liu Kang is there to stop him, and those two are brawling until the referee notices and sends them both to the locker rooms. Yun and Kung Lao both return to the ring as Kung Lao now gets a comeback with a short arm clothesline and then follows with a leg lock on Yun. Yun after some time in the hold gets to the ropes, and Kung Lao finally releases the submission hold. Kung Lao whips Yun to the corner and executes a stinger splash on him. Kung Lao hits the stinger splash and then nails a running bulldog on Yun. Kung Lao stances to go for his signature special Shaolin Star Press (Shooting Star Press); he climbs the to the top turnbuckle and goes for the Shaolin Star Press, but he fails as Yun moves out of the way. Yun then kicks in the stomach and executes a Yun Impaler (Unprettier) on Kung Lao. Yun then covers Kung Lao and the referee makes the count 1, 2, and 3. Referee orders to ring the bell.

Axel Hawk: Your winner of this match is Yun.

Zangief: A big victory for Yun, and we could have a big match heading into the TLC match between the Hong Kong Twins and the Shaolin Monks.

Rugal: That's right partner let's go again with our General Manager fictfan07 with his speech for FGWE and fans everywhere.

(Fictfan07's office)

Fictfan07: My speech is to inform to everyone in the FGWE roster and our fans everywhere that after our first PPV Never Surrender, we will have a Latin American tour. That's right FGWE will have shows in countries like El Salvador, Argentina, Costa Rica, and even in Panama. Talking about Never Surrender I would like to invite The Icon from VGPW and Jean Kasuhiza from Cartoon Anime Society Z as my guests for our PPV in a special VIP section. The PPV venue has finally been chosen and it is going to be in East Rutherford, New Jersey at the Giants Stadium home of the Super Bowl XLII champions the New York Giants. After the event I would like to talk to both of you about future plans as entertainment pioneers that we are. Don't worry CWF I am not forgetting about you, but this will be in another chance.

(London Marching theme)

Axel Hawk: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from London, England in the United Kingdom of Great Britain he is Billy Kane. (Cheers/Boos)

Rugal: Billy Kane is coming from a great victory few weeks ago against Cody, but he couldn't qualify for the FGWE championship.

Zangief: I wonder who will be his opponent.

(Techno music)

Axel Hawk: His opponent coming formerly from the Lin Kuei clan he is Sektor (Crowd Boos).

Sindel: Sektor he got into a count out in few weeks ago. Will he win tonight? (Bell rings)

The match gets underway as Billy has a good start against Sektor with some chops to the chest and followed by a snap suplex. Billy then applies a Boston Crab on Sektor; Sektor struggles to crawl his way to the ropes and eventually does get to there to break the hold. Billy Irish whips Sektor to the ropes and executes a back body drop; Sektor now retreats outside the ring and goes underneath for a weapon, but Billy executes suicide flying tackle on Sektor; Billy Kane chases Sektor outside while the referee is on count 5 for both outside. Sektor slides back into the ring, and Billy also returns to the ring; Sektor then in some moment pokes in Billy' left eye and starts a kicking combination on the Brit followed by a crescent kick on the chin. Sektor hits an elbow drop on Billy, and then he follows that with an illegal choke. The referee starts counting on Sektor 1, 2, 3, 4, and just in time releases his hold before being disqualified; Sektor now kicks repeatedly on Billy Kane's stomach. Sektor tries to gain some crowd pop, but instead he gains more heat since he is of the heels in FGWE. Sektor now whips Billy to the ropes for a tilt a whirl backbreaker. Sektor goes for a pain killing armbar, but somehow Billy 

reverses that submission into a small package. Referee makes the count 1, 2, and nothing just a two count.

Zangief: This is what I call pro wrestling.

Rugal: Billy still has tricks up his sleeve.

Billy Kane gorilla presses Sektor and thrn runs to the ropes to hit a rolling thunder on Sektor. Billy goes for a bridging northern lights suplex and the referee makes the count 1, 2, and Sektor wiggles out of the pin. Billy Kane body drops Sektor again outside the ring, and then Sektor brings a chair to the ring and tries to strike Billy Kane with it, but Billy hits a dropkick on Sektor and the chair falls out of his hands. The finish comes when Billy executes his frontal Russian Leg Sweep, in which he dubs now the Big Ben Smash, and Billy pins him; the referee makes the count 1, 2, and 3. (London Marching theme plays loudly)

Rugal: Billy has won another match. No wonder he is of the recognized talents in FGWE.

Zangief: Only time will tell what this athlete can make.

Axel Hawk: Here is your winner Billy Kane.

Billy Kane celebrates his second win as the veteran from King of Fighters has kicked Sektor's butt and left him like pulp.

Sindel: Right now let's go to some commercials.

Rugal: You got that right.

(Commercial break)

Sindel: Now we are back and ready for tonight's main event, but first we are going to take a look at our PPV card and some of the scheduled matches.

Zangief: First between Liu Kang and Kung Lao vs Yun and Yang in a TLC match for the Tag team belts.

Rugal: The only way to win is to grab the titles by climbing a ladder, and these two will give their best.

Zangief: Cody vs Yamazaki with Billy Kane totally banned from the ringside.

Rugal: I've heard that Cody has bad temper.

Zangief: Just announced during the commercials there will be an open match for a last championship known as the FGWE Intercontinental Championship between 10 competitors.

Rugal: This will be a second tier title to the FGWE championship who will get involved in this match; no one knows by far.

Zangief: We could not forget about Terry vs Akuma for the FGWE championship.

Rugal: The Raging Demon V.S. the Hungry Wolf this is definitely a match to be an instant classic.

(Killing Intent theme)

Axel Hawk: This is the main event, and it is a mixed tag team match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from unknown origin he is Akuma. (Boos)

Rugal: Akuma is on a tag team match. How will he be in a tag match?

(Super SF2 Cammy stage theme)

Axel Hawk: His partner from England she is Cammy.

Zangief: Cammy is a femme fatale, so you better be careful.

(Fatal Fury theme of King of Fighters 2002)

Axel Hawk: And their opponents. First from Southtown USA he is Terry Bogard (Cheers)

Sindel: Terry is sure to be at his A-game tonight.

(Real Bout Fatal Fury Mai theme)

Axel Hawk: His partner from Japan she is Mai Shiranui.

Rugal: They say that she is the Queen of Fighters. I wonder if she could become Queen of FGWE when she battles Blue Mary. (Bell rings)

The match starts with Cammy and Mai fighting one on one and the kunoichi is rapidly having an advantage by executing a series of hair throws on Cammy's blonde hair, then she follows that with a splash on Cammy. Mai then executes goes for a cloverleaf, but this time Cammy uses her strength to break free of the submission and send Mai to the corner. Cammy on the corner goes for a hurricarana into pin and she does that. The referee counts one, two, and then Akuma gets out to interfere and kicks Mai to interrupt the pin, then Terry goes after him and both start brawling. Akuma attacks with some chops to Terry's chest, and then hits a nice shoulder block knocking his rival. Both return to their corners, and the girls continue in the ring; Cammy counters Mai's suplex and hits damaging DDT leaving now both exhausted. Cammy crawls to Akuma and tries to tag him, and Akuma reluctantly tags her; Mai already tags Terry, and Terry jumps into action.

Rugal: Now Akuma and Terry are fighting each other, and they just can't wait to Never Surrender.

Zangief: Between both of them it's anyone match.

Terry starts pummeling Akuma with a punching combination and ends up with a running neckbreaker. Terry applies a sleeper hold on Akuma and sometime after Akuma seems to fade out, but at the third count he recovers and elbows Terry in the stomach, and then he executes a jawbreaker on Bogard. Akuma tries to go for the Killing Choke, but Terry quickly gets out of it and hits a snap suplex followed by a knee drop, and Terry cover Akuma for the pin 1,2, and just a two count. Terry then clothelines Akuma outside the ring, and later Akuma has brought a chair and hits everyone in the ring. The referee then says to ring the bell; and announcer Axel Hawk announces the decision.

Axel Hawk: Due to the illegal use of weapons, this match is declared a no contest.

Zangief: It seems that Akuma is not a team player, and besides he is only to think of his match against Bogard.

Rugal: It's true; hey what is now Akuma doing? (The commentators see Akuma placing the chair.

Akuma hosts Terry and hits a fierce piledriver on chair. Akuma is again with advantage with just few days to Never Surrender.

Sindel: I don't believe it, that Akuma is surely one true SOB to do something like that. I think he is now going to be the one to win the FGWE World Championship.

Zangief: Unfortunately our show is over, so see you for the PPV.

Rugal: Remember is in the Giants stadium and after theat FGWE will start a Latin American tour.

Quick results

Kim Kaphwan defeats T. Hawk

Yun defeats Kung Lao

Billy Kane defeats Sektor

Terry and Mai vs Akuma and Cammy (no contest)

Finally starting from today to next week will be the first PPV event for FGWE. Today is Wrestlemania 24 in the Citrus Bowl, so do not miss it. For the readers R&R, I would like also to hear some new ideas so I can make this better.


	6. Never Surrender PPV

FGWE Never Surrender PPV

Disclaimer: The characters in here belong to game companies like Capcom, SNK, Midway, and the others as well. The Burger King Ad also is not mine.

_Promo: Akuma is as fiercesome and powerful as he has been. His punches are hard as steel you would wish to not mess with him. Then there comes Terry Bogard, one who fights with high determination and is as hungry as a wolf. Nobody will know the outcome of this match when these two collide, but you are sure the two will compete to the end._

_Yun and Yang (Street Fighter 3 games) want to make history in defeating Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Their match will be in a TLC match, where you only win by climbing up the ladder and grabbing the titles._

_Cody (Final Fight and Street Fighter Alpha 3) has been fuming ever since Yamazaki interfered in that one fight. Cody has voiced that he will promise that this will not be his final fight._

_This and other matches will happen right now in Never Surrender._

Live from the Giants Stadium in East Rutherford, New Jersey.

(Bring Me to Life by Evanescence)

_And now FGWE presents Never Surrender._

After the opening video, the multicolored pyro shoot from the titantron to the ring in an explosive delight and roar of the crowd. Then the camera appoints to just Rugal and Sindel, but no Zangief.

Rugal: I am Rugal, SNK color commentator, and we are live from the Giants Stadium home of Super Bowl XLII champions the New York Giants. This all happened at February 3rd with the odds totally favored for Tom Brady and the Patriots, but Eli Manning and the Giants at the end shocked with a huge upset win and ruining an almost perfect season for the Patriots.

Sindel: We have an incredible card for tonight. We have heard word from a new friendly rival promotion of VGPW with the owner The Icon. The Icon will visit us during the show and he is coming to meet our boss fictfan07. That's all we have for now. Anyway let's go to the action.

(Asian flick music)

Axel Hawk: The following contest is a tag team TLC match and it is to crown the new FGWE Tag Team Champions. Introducing first from Hong Kong they are Yun and Yang, the Hong Kong Twins. (Crowd cheers/boos)

Yun and Yang both descend the entrance ramp on their skateboards and doing some grinding on the guard rail to finally jump into the ring.

Rugal: Yun and Yang are the first to enter, and let's not forget about the other team.

(Mortal Kombat 3 Subway theme)

Axel Hawk: Their opponents from the Mortal Kombat games Liu Kang and Kung Lao; the Shaolin Monks. (Crowd cheers)

Sindel: There they are Kung Lao and Liu Kang ready to fight and win this match to become tag champions.

Rugal: Meanwhile we would like to know what happened to Zangief.

Referee Tarma makes things clear between both team, and then he signals to ring the bell (Bell rings). The match gets underway as Liu Kang goes against Yun, while Yang is going for Kung Lao. Liu Kang starts with chops to Yun's chest followed by a whip to the ropes and a dropkick to Yun; then applies on Yun an Indian deathlock. Sure there were no pinfall or submission rules, but for Liu Kang it was only to soften up his opponent. Meanwhile, Kung Lao was battling Yang as he kicked him outside the ring. Kung Lao then just did a sucide moonsault from the ropes to outside to hit Yang. Kung Lao whips Yang to the guardrail, and Yang is agonizing a bit by the hit he just received; Kung Lao executes a vertical suplex to Yang on the entrance ramp. Back in the ring Liu Kang clotheslines Yun and then 

hits an elbow drop on his now fallen opponent. Liu Kang goes outside to retrieve a weapon; he retrieves a chair from outside and returns inside; Liu Kang runs with the chair and goes to hit him, and at the last moment Yun hits a drop toe hold on Liu Kang making Liu Kang fall to the canvas and get hit by the chair instead. Yun now hits a punch to Liu Kang's groin (Ouch that must hurt a lot); then Yun picks up Liu Kang and he Irish whips him to the corner, and Yun runs to execute a monkey flip on Yun. Back to outside, Kung Lao hits a body slam on Yang, and he then goes to retrieve a table underneath; Kung Lao sets up the table outside and goes into the ring to help his teammate.

Sindel: This match is getting better than planned.

Rugal: If only Zangief could be here to watch this.

Kung Lao and Liu now double team against Yun as both had hit a double flapjack on Yun. They take Yun outside where the table is, and out of nowhere Yang hits a spinning heel kick to Liu Kang and a clothesline to Kung Lao. Yun and Yang go for more chairs, and they now hit a conchairto on Liu Kang, and they hit another conchairto on Kung Lao. They address the crowd for an incredible move to be realized; Yun and Yang hit a double leg drop on Liu Kang and the same went for Kung Lao. Yun went to retrieve the ladder, and then he and his twin brother put it on the center of the ring; Yun started to climb the ladder, until Liu Kang intervened by elbowing Yang to the floor, meanwhile to Yun he did a gorilla slam off the 

ladder. Liu Kang then climbs up the ladder to the top, but instead of grabbing the titles he does a big elbow drop from it. The crowd is in awe after watching that suicide elbow drop. Kung Lao recovers after that conchairto, and brings back the table to the ring he puts it in the center and tells to partner Liu Kang for their special double team maneuver; Yun wakes up after that slam off the ladder, and he is immediately by a Dragon Death Drop (of course is the parody of the 3D) through the table, and that was an insane move. Liu Kang goes climbing up the ladder, and he almost does this because is being stopped by a low blow from Yang followed by a face buster. Yang stomps all the time on Liu Kang, but is stopped by a kick to the chin from Kung Lao, and is followed by throwing him outside. Kung Lao goes for another table, and he sets it up on the corner; Kung Lao puts Yun to the table, and Yang tries to sneak attack on Kung Lao but he side steps and Yun crahes into his twin Yang. Kung tells to execute another team move, and Liu Kang runs and then jumps on Kung Lao for more impulse for a big body splash to Yun amd Yang through the table. Yun and Yang are down and out; while Kung Lao goes to climb again the ladder to the top. Kung Lao finally grabs the titles and the referee Tarma orders to ring the bell. (Mortal Kombat 3 the Subway theme plays)

Axel Hawk: Your winners and new FGWE Tag Team champions Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao celebrate in the ring with their new tag titles and go up the ramp with their new gold as the Mortal Kombatants have gold on their waists. The delighted crowd chants "This was awesome, this was awesome!" Truer words 

couldn't have been heard today. As we enjoy a great match and also we have new crowned tag champs.

Rugal: The first match has been decided and Liu Kang and Kung Lao have done it. Still we have no answer of Zangief.

Sindel: Those two are sure to be a force in the tag team division. Anyway we are going now with General Manager Fictfan07 awaiting for the arrival of VGPW owner The Icon., let's go to his office on the top of the Giants Stadium.

(Fictfan07's office)

Fictfan07: Hello FGWE and fans everywhere. I am your General Manager Fictfan07, and we have a great card for tonight since this is our first PPV. I am so sure that you will not regret of this. (A knock on the door) Hello who is in there?

Mysterious Man: Are you fictfan07, the general manager of FGWE?

Fictfan07: Yes I am, and who are you?

Mysterious Man: I happen to be VGPW owner The Icon.

Fictfan07: Hey I heard about you. So you did come to here after all?

The Icon: Yes. Anyway I just witnessed your first match, and I liked it really much and so I wanted to meet you in person.

Fictfan07: That's cool dude. I also wanted to meet you as well.

The Icon: Well now that we know each other. Would you like to have a tag match a FGWE team vs. a VGPW team?

Fictfan07: Wow I don't know. This is pretty soon, but well anything can happen in the pro wrestling business.

The Icon: Okay.

(Back to the ring)

Axel Hawk: This following contest is an Open Match going to be for the crowning of a 1st FGWE Intercontinental Champion. In this match, there will be ten wrestlers competing in this. Two participants will start the match, and after a pinfall or elimination another competitor will enter the match. This will go on until there are just two competitors left; the last man in the ring will be the new Intercontinental Champion.

(Yo Check This Out from Killer Instinct)

Axel Hawk: Introducing first he is TJ Combo. (Cheers/Boos)

Rugal: TJ Combo is first down the ramp.

(Original Pao Pao Café stage theme)

Axel Hawk: Coming from Brazil, he is Richard Meyer. (Cheers)

Sindel: The Capoeira master is entering now.

(Street Fighter 2 Balrog theme)

Axel Hawk: Coming from Las Vegas, Nevada he is Balrog. (Crowd Boos)

Balrog was shadow boxing while descending the ramp, then he spits on the fans gaining major heat.

(Mortal Kombat Special Forces theme)

Axel Hawk: Introducing next formerly from the Lin Kuei clan is Cyrax.

Sindel: Cyrax, the yellow cyber ninja, comes to the ring to win an important place in FGWE history.

(Fatal Fury 2 Kim Kaphwan stage theme)

Axel Hawk: Now coming down the ring from South Korea; he is Kim Kaphwan. (Crowd Cheers)

Rugal: Kim uses his speed and kicking prowess to knock down his opponents; he'll do a great match.

(King of Fighters 2003 theme)

Axel Hawk: Coming from France he is Ash Crimson (Boos)

Rugal: Ash Crimson is maybe a newer face in VG, but he can pack quite a flaming punch.

(Killer Instinct Opening 1)

Axel Hawk: Coming from the Tibetan mountains he is Jago.

Sindel: Jago from Killer Instinct games is now entering for a fight. Can he pull an upset win?

(Super Street Fighter 2 T. Hawk stage theme)

Axel Hawk: Coming from Mexico he is T. Hawk. (Cheers)

T. Hawk, the Aztec warrior, is now descending the ramp for a fight for his life.

(London March)

Axel Hawk: Coming from London, England in the Great Britain he is Billy Kane (Cheers/Boos)

Billy Kane goes down the ramp with the signature cane, as he is ready to kick some butt.

Sindel: Who will be the last?

(Jazzy NYC theme from Street Fighter 3 3rd Strike)

Axel Hawk: This is the last participant coming from New York City, New York; he is Alex. (Crowd cheers)

Rugal: This strong guy in the SF3 games is the last participant. Will his strength be enough to win this open match?

The referee Mega Man X makes it clear for the competitors for a clean match; then he gives the signal to begin the match (Bell rings). Richard Meyer and Alex start 

the match with Alex pummeling Richard with his powerful punches and knock him with a headbutt. Alex runs to the ropes for a running splash; Alex picks up Richard and whips him to the ropes and hits a fierce powerslam on the Brazilian. Alex wants to finish him as soon as possible; he kicks him in the midsection and goes for a power bomb, but somehow Meyer gets out of the power bomb attempt and puts him now in a Reverse DDT, Richard goes for the pin 1, 2, and nothing just a two count.

Richard kicks repeatedly and finishes with a dropkick; Richard Meyer hits an elbow drop, and then he goes for the top rope to execute a top rope moonsault; but at the last moment Alex moves out of the way and Richard winces in pain. Alex hits Richard with a bulldog on the Brazilian. Then the finish comes when Alex whips Richard to the ropes and hits a big boot; finally Alex hits a powerful Muscle Buster (like TNA's Samoa Joe) and covers him for the pin 1, 2, and 3. Alex wins the first.

_Richard Meyer is eliminated_

Now the next competitor is Balrog. Balrog enters now and starts with a punching combination to Alex, and then he knocks him with a European uppercut to the chin. Balrog continues his dominance now with a Cobra clutch submission hold; almost Alex submits to the move but an elbow to the stomach and then hits a belly to belly suplex. Alex then mounts punches to Balrog's face 10 times, before doing a powerful side slam. Alex then whips the boxer to the corner and hits a damaging boot to the face, and Balrog falls to the floor after that attack. Alex throws outside 

the ring to Balrog and for some more damage he hits a baseball slide on Balrog. Meanwhile our referee X is going on the count of 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and Alex goes to punish some more on Balrog by sending him to the guardrail, but Balrog counters the whip and instead he sends Alex to it. Balrog then returns to the ring, and by the count of 15 Alex is finally back into the ring. Balrog goes to try for a suplex, but Alex blocks and he hits an inverted atomic breaker in which he now goes for the pin and the referee counts 1, 2, and nothing yet.

Alex goes for a German suplex, but Balrog low blows Alex with a backward kick to the groin referee Mega Man X is giving Balrog a warning because next time he disqualifies him. Next, Balrog hits a neck breaker on Alex, and goes for a spinning toe hold, and Alex has a hard time getting out of the hold; Alex kicks with his other foot to Balrog. Alex is trying for a Muscle Buster, but Balrog escapes from the attempt and hits a Buffalo headbutt. Alex is down, and Balrog prepares for a signature move as he hits the Buffalo take down, and finally the Buffalo Bomb. Referee makes the count 1, 2, 3.

_Alex is eliminated_

Now Jago enters. The Tibetan ninja is now against Balrog and starts using his quickness and kicks to confuse Balrog and to finish his combination a European uppercut to knock him out. Jago goes for a rolling thunder and hits on Balrog. Jago covers Balrog for just one, two, and just a two count; Jago then whips Balrog to the ropes and executes a head scissors lock takedown on the Boxer, and he now goes 

to apply a chin lock. Jago still applies the chin lock on Balrog, but then Balrog elbows Jago and hits a Jaw breaker.

Balrog continues his attack with a few shoulder tackles, then throws Jago to the ropes for a back body drop; after that Balrog stances and hits his patented Buffalo Take down. Balrog is now going for the Buffalo Bomb, which he connects it with no problem. The referee now makes the count 1, 2, and 3.

_Jago is eliminated_

Balrog is beginning to feel tired, and the next to enter is Ash Crimson. Ash starts with an arm drag then executes cradle pin move Mexican style. Referee Mega Man X makes the count 1, 2 and nothing just to 2; Ash is again dominating Balrog as he whips the American Boxer to the corner then he hits a sommersault back flip elbow to hit Balrog; Ash puts Balrog back in the corner in a split, and he runs all the way to do the Nutcracker (Shattered Dreams) on Balrog. To end this, Ash winks to the crowd and they are not pleased at all. Crimson goes for a suplex, but is blocked by Balrog and is suplexed instead. Balrog goes for a splash, but Crimson moves out of the way. Crimson kicks Balrog and hits his finisher the Au Revoir (Pump Handle Slam), then the Frenchy covers Balrog one, two, and three.

_Balrog is eliminated_

Ash Crimson waits for his next opponent and happens to be Cyrax. Cyrax goes for a clothesline, but Ash ducks out of the the way and then hits a dropkick on the yellow cyber ninja. Ash hits a knee drop to the face of Cyrax, then he whips to the ropes and goes for a hurricarana, but at the last moment Cyrax counters his move into a flapjack. Cyrax makes the cover on Ash and the referee for one, two, and just a two count. Cyrax then whips Ash to the corner and tries to clothesline; then Ash jumps does a victory roll on the yellow cyber ninja and puts his foot on the ropes for leverage; the referee counts 1, 2, and 3.

_Cyrax is eliminated_

Next in entering is T. Hawk. T. Hawk and Crimson go for test of strength and T. Hawk wins at the end with a kick to the gut and a snap suplex. T. Hawk then hosts up Ash Crimson in an abdominal stretch, and then in some moment later Ash does an eye poke to T. Hawk followed by a neck breaker. Ash starts playing dirty by an illegal choke to T. Hawk's throat. The referee counts 1, 2, 3, 4, and finally Ash releases the choke. Ash now whips T. Hawk to the corner and goes for a running clothesline, but T. Hawk stops him with a boot to the face and followed by a bulldog.

T. Hawk then whips to the rope and he runs to the ropes as well, where he meets Ash with a Knockout desde Azteca (Running Forearm Smash) leaving out cold to Ash Crimson, T. Hawk covers Ash and the referee counts one, two, and three.

_Ash Crimson is eliminated_

Rugal: This is the end for Crimson, but he did a good job tonight.

Sindel: Yeah he is.

Now TJ Combo enters and he is going for power punch combo against T. Hawk and he knocks him out with an uppercut to the chin; TJ combo starts with a knee smash to the leg, and now has him in a Inverted Indian deathlock. T. Hawk struggles in not tapping out by the submission maneuver; eventually T. Hawk gets to the ropes and he grabs them. TJ goes running on the ropes and tries a shoulder tackle, but T. Hawk counters and puts him in a arm bar hold. TJ reverses into a school boy pin and also grabs the tights for leverage. The referee counts the pinfall for TJ Combo.

_T. Hawk is eliminated_

Billy Kane enters the ring with his weapon because referee Mega Man X got distracted by outside brawling, then Billy hits TJ Combo with the cane on the back and executes the Big Ben Smash (forward Russian leg sweep). The Brit covers TJ for the easy pinfall.

_TJ Combo is eliminated_

Finally the last entrant Kim Kaphwan enters the ring, and Billy gets rid of his weapon before the referee turns his attention back to the ring. Kim starts with a short arm clothesline then follows with an arm drag. Kim now does a kicking combination in which follows it with dropkick. Kim now whips Billy Kane to the corner; after that the Korean kicks repeatedly Billy on the ribs and follows up for a top rope superplex, but Billy Kane instead punches Kaphwan to stop him to now 

execute an incredible Tornado DDT, and Billy goes for the cover but only gets a two count only as Kim Kaphwan raises his hand before the third count.

Billy lifts Kaphwan and hits a shinbreaker, and now goes for a Spinning Toe Hold on the Korean; but Kaphwan kicks him out of the hold. Kaphwan whips again Billy Kane to the ropes and Kim hits a powerslam on the Britain. Kaphwan now goes for the three amigos (Eddie Guerrero's special signature) and he hits them all on Billy Kane; Kim now goes to the top of the turnbuckle and since Billy is on the middle of the ring is more than perfect for an aerial move. Kim Kaphwan tries for a frog splash and almost hits it, but Billy dodges out of the way and Kaphwan hurts himself. Billy goes now for his Big Ben Smash, but Kim counters it and hits a desperate double knee backbreaker on Kane. Kim makes the cover and the referee counts 1, 2, and 3.

Axel Hawk: Your winner and new FGWE Intercontinental Champion Kim Kaphwan. (His Seoul ni Ikou theme, his Fatal Fury 2 stage theme plays around the Giants stadium and the crowd is delighted with his victory.) Kim Kaphwan has a new championship and is celebrating in the ring, but then two mysterious cloaked figures and attack Kim, leaving the new champion totally unconscious. Those two then revealed themselves to be none other than DEE JAY and ZANGIEF!

Rugal: What is going on here? What is Zangief doing in there and with Dee Jay?

Sindel: Let's hear what they have to say.

(In the ring)

Dee Jay: Yo mon, want to know what is happening in here? Well, the thing is that we happen to have been hired by The Icon and VGPW. He offered us we couldn't resist so we are now with VGPW.

Zangief: True to be told I wanted a comeback to pro wrestling, even I did like being commentator I missed being truly in the ring. Besides we are not only part of VGPW we are also with the Shadaloo World Order. (Crowd boos a bit to both of them; then they are attacked by a pair of ninjas one is yellow and the other is in a blue ninja suit.)

Rugal: Oh my goodness they are Sub-Zero and Scorpion. They are attacking the defected Zangief and Dee Jay.

Sindel: Those two are truly Mortal Kombat's pride. I am sure that these two will surely team up pretty well. (Sub-Zero and Scorpion make both Zangief and Dee Jay retreat.)

Sub-Zero: Now that you have become part of VGPW, how about we have a tag match between you guys and us?

Dee Jay: You're on mon, and you'll lose big time.

Rugal: We will have now a match between those two teams. This will be an interesting matchup.

Sindel: For now, let's go back with fictfan07.

Fictfan07: Okay I didn't expect this The Icon, so how about we have your tag team match proposition for Fantasy to Reality and under Anything Goes rules. You can have both Zangief and Dee Jay if you want them that bad.

The Icon: Of course. So you can win by pinfall, submission, or even a TKO. I'm all for it.

(Final Fight Level 1 theme)

Axel Hawk: The next match is scheduled for one fall also Billy Kane must be banned from the ringside, introducing first from Metro City, USA he is Cody Travers.

Cody descends from the ramp and is prepared for an important bout tonight.

(Psycho music)

Axel Hawk: His opponent from parts unknown, Yamazaki.

Yamazaki has a crazed look in his face, and this doesn't look good for Cody.

Referee Fujin makes clear that both men have a clean fight and then the bell rings. The match is now underway and both men start with a contest of strength in which the end Yamazaki wins it by an eye rake followed by a fireman's carry drag. Yamazaki now has him in an ankle lock, but Cody turns around the submission hold into pin attempt move. Fujin makes the count 1, 2, and nothing just a two count. Cody now hits a body slam and lifts him for another body slam. Cody drags Yamazaki to the corner, and then he climbs to the turnbuckle. Cody attacks now with a cross body splash, but Yamazaki reverses the move and now has him in a Fujiwara arm bar. Cody crawls in pain to finally get to the ropes and grab them to break the submission.

Rugal: This has been a great match.

Sindel: It could be better, but it is good.

Yamazaki attacks now with a series of right and left jabs to Cody's face followed by an elbow to Cody's skull. Yamazaki now goes for a double under hook suplex, but Cody blocks the attempt and then hits a combination of kick and DDT. Cody now hits an elbow drop onto the left leg and follows up with a half crab. Yamazaki has trouble with getting out of the half crab, and when he thinks that he gets to the ropes Cody makes sure to be away from the ropes again so the pressure is still on. Yamazaki was going to tap, but he finally gets to the ropes. Yamazaki is whipped to the corner; and Cody goes for a flying knee, but Yamazaki moves out and Cody hurts himself. Yamazaki taunts the crowd and hits a Psycho Bomb, and covers 

Cody for the pin attempt; the referee makes the count and it was close count. Yamazaki goes for that wicked thumb thrust to the throat, but in the last ounces of energy Cody stops it and headbutts Yamazaki to make the big guy fall. Cody has once again the half crab, and finally Yamazaki taps out. The bell rings, and Fujin raises Cody's hand in signal for victory.

Axel Hawk: The winner of this match by submission is Cody Travers.

Rugal: Cody won just by his dumb Capcom loser luck.

Sindel: Whatever a victory is a victory.

_Promo: Akuma is alone warrior with fists so powerful that he could not even be considered human. Terry has a burning passion, and the fierceness of a wolf that makes him one of the toughest. It is Terry Bogard vs Akuma for the FGWE World Championship._

(Blue Mary's Blues)

Axel Hawk: This contest is to crown a new FGWE women champion first from Southtown, USA she is Blue Mary Ryan (Crowd pops cheers)

Rugal: The Sambo commando martial artist and police officer descends the ramp for a tough fight against a good friend.

(Real Bout Fatal Fury Mai's theme)

Axel Hawk: Her opponent coming from Japan Mai Shiranui. (Cheers).

The match gets underway with Mai getting the upper hand with chops to the chest and then Irish whips Blue Mary for a hiptoss. Shiranui continues the attack with an elbow drop on Mary and starts now with the scissors headlock hold on Blue Mary; Blue Mary reverses Mai's hold into an Argentine leg lock. Mai is having trouble as Blue Mary apllies more pressure, but she eventually gets to the ropes to break the hold before the referee counts to 5. Mary hits Mai in the back and now goes for the multiple German suplexes (in honor of Angle and/or Benoit). Blue Mary covers Mai and the referee counts one, two, and nothing yet just a two count.

Rugal: These two divas are truly giving a show and before our main event.

Sindel: Women are not to be underestimated.

Mary goes for another Argentine leg lock, but this time Mai kicks her in the face sending her to the corner. Mai now does Mary a Tarantula, which certainly is illegal since it is not submission maneuver. The referee counts to 4 and Mai releases her hold on Blue Mary; Mai now goes for a hurricarana into pin, and the referee counts one, two, and nothing yet, and Mai goes for a full nelson, and Blue Mary shifts her weight into a sunset flip to cover Shiranui, and the referee counts one, two and three. (Bell rings)

Mai and Blue Mary shake hands for a good match, and now Blue Mary has the FGWE Women's championship.

Axel Hawk: Your winner and new FGWE Women's champion Blue Mary.

Blue Mary waves to the fans, and they chant her name "Blue Mary, Blue Mary" in unison.

Sindel: If you ask me, the real winners are the fans by coming to see our PPV.

Rugal: Next is Terry Bogard vs Akuma to crown our first FGWE champion.

_Burger King Ad: Two chickens are laughing because there is another chicken in their group who would wish to be like French fries. The two chickens say, "Hey man, what is going on? You want to be a French fry because it is funny, ha, ha." That other chicken just replied, "Maybe I do want to be a French fry." Try our Chicken fries just on Burger King._

_Promo: After Never Surrender, FGWE will go on a Latin American tour. Chech it out on the nearest computer while we are touring countries like Argentina, Dominican Republic, Panama, and others. FGWE is new wrestling for newer entertainment._

(Killing Intent theme)

Axel Hawk: The following contest is for one fall and is to crown the 1st FGWE World Champion. Introducing first from parts unknown he is the "Raging Demon" Akuma (Boos).

Akuma gets booed by everyone and he sees signs of "Akuma sucks" everywhere, since they consider him as non friendly.

(Fatal Fury theme of King of Fighters 2002- Kurikinton)

Axel Hawk: His opponent coming from Southtown, USA he is Terry Bogard (Crowd Cheers)

Terry is now descending the ramp and the fans cheer on Bogard.

Rugal: Bogard is one tough cookie to crack, and one of the best.

Sindel: You got that right, but I think Akuma will kick his ass and then a MK wrestler will challenge for the FGWE championship.

Rugal: Whatever you say.

The referee Tung Fu Rue is maintaining order and gives the signal to ring the bell. The match has started with Terry Bogard missing a clothesline and Akuma rapidly punches Bogard followed by a European Uppercut. Akuma Irish whips Terry to the ropes and hits a backbreaker. Akuma starts stomping on Terry repeatedly and now hits a leg drop; Akuma now whips again Terry to the ropes and tries a back body drop, but Terry knows counters this with a knee to the face now Akuma is on the 

ground. Terry Bogard starts mounting the ten punches to Akuma's face before turning Akuma upside down and going for a surfboard hold. Akuma takes a lot of strength to not give up yet and finally gets rid of the hold with a jawbreaker to Bogard. Akuma hooks up his opponent's legs for a jackknife roll-up, and the referee makes the count one, two, and nothing just a two count.

Rugal: This match is getting red hot.

Sindel: It will be even better.

Akuma now tries for a Dragon suplex, but Terry counters with an elbow and hits now a bridging German suplex; Tung Fu Rue makes the count 1, 2, but just a two count. Terry hits on Akuma a shoulder breaker and follows up with a scissors hold to the arm. Akuma crawls with his feet until he gets to the ropes and grabs them to break the hold. Terry hits a shoulder block tackle on Akuma, and now goes to the turnbuckle for a top rope splash which he connects. Terry now goes for a clothesline, but Akuma ducks out of the way and hits a dropkick on Terry. Akuma taunts the crowd gaining major heat; then he hits a combination of punches and kicks culminating with a whip to the ropes and going for a side slam. Akuma then goes for a signature piledriver, which is blocked by Terry so he forearm smashes his back to soften him up then he finally hits the Piledriver. Akuma goes for the pin 1, 2, and at the last moment Terry gets up just for a two count. The two competitors show sign of exhaustion, but no one seems to give in yet. Akuma tries to whip Terry, but Bogard counters into a kick and double underhook suplex.

The older Bogard clothelines Akuma out of the ring, and when Terry tries for a suicide cross body from the ropes Akuma gets out of the way and Terry is sent into the guardrail. They continue the brawling outside while the referee is counting them out; Terry sends Akuma to the steel post (That gotta hurt a lot). Terry returns to the ring afterwards, while the referee is counting 14 on Akuma; the dark karate warrior soon returns to the ring as well before being counted out. Terry was going for a vertical suplex, but Akuma counters with a short arm clothesline then he hooks the legs and goes for a pinning attempt and grabs the ropes for leverage; then the referee makes the count one, two, and then the referee notices Akuma grabbing the ropes and warns him of not do that again. Akuma goes for a vertical suplex, but Terry frees himself and now hits an atomic breaker. The crowd chants "This match rules, this match rules" repeatedly as they are enjoying it. Terry does a body slam, and then out of nowhere Akuma puts him in his Killing Choke (Triangle Choke). Three minutes after, he almost submits but gets to the ropes. Akuma then executes a spinebuster, and catapults him to the corner. Terry is in the corner as Akuma goes for a Demon Clothesline, but Terry ducks and kicks in Akuma's midsection to hit the Crackin Axe Kick. Terry covers Akuma for the attempted pinfall , and Tung FuRue counts 1, 2, and miraculously Akuma gets up. At the final moment Terry goes for another axe kick, but Akuma instead ducks and hits a desperate Demon Clothesline (JBL's Clothesline from hell). Akuma covers Bogard, and the referee counts one, two, and three. (Bell rings)

Akuma smirks and now is in big time having won now the right of being the first FGWE World Champion. Akuma is clearly pleased by this.

Axel Hawk: Your winner and new FGWE champion is Akuma.

Akuma is now with the gold in his shoulders, but then Terry gets up and tries to get Akuma to shake his hand in signal of good sportsmanship. Akuma reluctantly admits in his thought that his opponent was truly hard to beat and he shakes hands with Terry. The crowd applauds them for such a match.

Rugal: So we had an incredible PPV, with awesome matches. We have new champions and FGWE will continue as long as our fans like it.

Sindel: I agree with that, and if you ask me maybe we could have a rematch between these two sooner or later. But as of right now, we have to say good bye, adios, au revoir, and so on. See ya in next week of FGWE action.

Quick Results

Liu Kang and Kung Lao defeated Yun and Yang (TLC match- new FGWE Tag Champions)

Kim Kaphwan wins an Open Match to become new Intercontinental Champion

Cody defeats Yamazaki

Blue Mary defeats Mai Shiranui (new Women's champion)

Akuma defeats Terry Bogard (new FGWE World Champion)

This is the first PPV of FGWE, and this was quite long. As always, Read and Review for some new ideas, if I had to work better. I am giving The Icon of VGPW both Zangief and Dee Jay. I couldn't publish it before because I had too much homework at school (well University) and also tests. This is fictfan07 of FGWE saying you so long until next time.


	7. Week 5

FGWE Week 5

Disclaimer: The wrestlers used on this show belong to these gaming companies.

* * *

The Beautiful People by Marilyn Manson used as FGWE opening video and then multicolored fireworks light up on the titantron screen. The logo FGWE appears on the titantron now with new HD quality. The camera crew points first to the fans, and they wave the camera crew. Then the crew points to our commentators.

Rugal: Hi there FGWE fans, I am Rugal of FGWE and welcome to our first stop in the Latin American tour, for these next few weeks. Live from el Estadio Tecnologico in Monterrey, Mexico where we will have an outstanding card for tonight, and now with my partner Queen Sindel.

Sindel: That's right we have awesome matches and Akuma the new FGWE World Champion will make an appearance later. Right now let's go to the action.

(Psycho Soldier theme)

Axel Hawk: This contest is for one fall introducing first from Japan she is Athena Asamiya. (Crowd cheers)

Rugal: This psychic schoolgirl is as her fan club would call her cute and dangerous.

Sindel: She hasn't been in FGWE T.V. since the battle royal.

(Sk8ter Boi by Avril Lavigne)

Axel Hawk: Her opponent she is one of Earthrealm's agents, Sonya Blade (Crowd cheers)

Rugal: Lt. Sony Blade is back also after few weeks since the female roster battle royal (watch week 2)

The match starts with both delighting femmes showing off their own martial arts skills (Athena with Aikido and Sonya with Kung Fu). Athena Irish whips Sonya to the ropes to hit a spinning spinebuster; she picks up Sonya again to hit a single arm DDT. Athena then hooks up Sonya's legs and catapults her face straight to the corner. The schoolgirl tries to splash her opponent, but Sonya stops her with a boot to the face followed by a swinging neckbreaker. Sonya Blade now is going for a Dragon Sleeper, and Athena Asamiya is now in trouble trying to endure the submission move; eventually Athena reverses that submission into a victory roll pin attempt. The referee now makes the count uno, dos, and Sonya gets out of the pin for just a two count. Athena then hits a dropkick on Sonya and followed by a standing moonsault; and now the schoolgirl was going for a Spinning Toe Hold, but Sonya doesn't give in yet and instead kicks Athena out of the hold.

Rugal: This is the way to start tonight's card.

Sindel: I agree with you partner.

Sonya once again is on the offense, as she ducks a clothesline attempt from Athena and then kicks her in the stomach followed by the Three Amigos, bringing the fans in a wild frenzy as they can remember one of Eddie Guerrero's signature moves (Viva La Raza!). Sonya now is going to the top turnbuckle for a flying move, and she has executed the incredible Frog Splash. She covers Athena, and the referee makes the count in Spanish uno, dos, y tres. (Bell rings)

Axel Hawk: Here is your winner, Sonya Blade.

Sonya Blade gets the victory in tonight's first match, and then out of nowhere a fierce woman wearing an icy blue ninja outfit sneak attacks Sonya Blade and Athena just when the match was already over. The female ninja is named Frost and she retrieves for a chair and strikes both of them with that chair. Frost now takes the microphone from our ring announcer Axel Hawk.

Frost: Anyone out there who is the women's champion. Say your prayers because you will need them. (Frost appeared first in MK. Deadly Alliance)

Rugal: Now let's go to the backstage with our interviewer Roll.

(Backstage)

Roll: Hi I am Roll, backstage interviewer and right now I am with Terry Bogard who was almost close in winning the crown last night in Never Surrender. Terry, what were your thoughts about last night's main event?

Terry Bogard: Well, I mean I gave that demon one match he would not forget for a long time. I would love to have a rematch again with the new champ now, but I think it's better if someone else has that opportunity.

Roll: So you don't feel bad about losing last night?

Terry Bogard: This teaches me that I have to learn from mistakes so next time I can be more prepared for the situation I can get into.

Roll: Thanks for your time Mr. Bogard.

(Commercial Break)

_Billy Kane: This is professional FGWE performer Billy Kane telling you to don't try the wrestling moves that we execute. Those moves take us years to perfect them and to execute them without much risk. No matter how much you want to be like us never try this at home and not even at your schools, and also stay safe._

(London March theme)

Axel Hawk: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from London, England, in the United Kingdom of Great Britain he is Billy Kane (Cheers/Boos).

Rugal: Well Billy Kane was almost going to win in the open match, but Kaphwan won the Intercontinental title. Billy Kane is still a dangerous number.

(Marvel Super Heroes Captain America theme)

Axel Hawk: His opponent representing the ideals of Justice and Freedom is Captain America. (Cheers)

Sindel: We haven't seen in some weeks ago Captain America as well.

The match starts with Captain America starting with body slam on Billy Kane. Now the American crime fighter goes for a whip to the ropes on Billy Kane and hits a hiptoss, then Billy Kane tries a shoulder tackle only to be countered by Capt. America and instead America makes an arm drag. Captain America connects a dropkick on Billy Kane over the top rope to outside the ring. Billy tries to run back to the entrance ramp, but Capt. America stops him with a forearm to the back and tries this to whip to the guardrail, but Billy counters the whip attempt into a double underhook suplex. Meanwhile the referee is counting them both out and is by 5, Billy Kane tosses Capt. America into the crowd and starts another brawl eventually they get off the crowd stand and return back to the ring. Back in the ring, Billy Kane does a hanging vertical suplex, and then he follows up with an elbow drop to the chest.

Billy Kane goes for the cover on Capt. America and referee makes the cover uno, dos and Capt. America gets up at the count of two and has avoided defeat. Billy now does a headlock takedown and follows up with a chin lock. Captain America is struggling in the hold he's in by Billy Kane. Captain America elbows to Billy's face and then does a takedown and after that starts mounting 10 rights to his opponent. Captain America now is executing a crossface chickenwing on Billy Kane, and now 

is the Britain's turn to counter the hold by elbowing to the gut of America and then hits a side protoplex follows it with a leg drop. After that Billy Kane now whips Capt. America to the corner and attempts for a clothesline, but Capt. America moves out of the way making Billy Kane crash into the corner, and then the American executes a standing facebuster on the Brit; America now goes for the pin. The referee makes the count just to two, and the match is still on. Captain America now has Billy Kane in an elevated Boston crab, and Billy Kane is struggling in this submission hold that Capt. America is applying. Billy Kane tries to crawl his way to get to the ropes and eventually he does that, and Capt. America has no option but to break the hold.

Capt. America body slams Billy Kane in the center of the ring, and then goes to the top turnbuckle to attempt a flying elbow drop. He connects the top rope elbow drop, and then lifts up Billy Kane for his Final Justice finisher (Brock Lesnar's F-5), but Billy escapes and in desperation he low blows Captain America because of that the referee sees that and calls to ring the bell. (Bell rings)

Axel Hawk: The winner as a result of a disqualification is Captain America.

Billy Kane does not stop on his vicious beating on Captain America then he retrieves his signature red pole and strikes with it on his head. Finally, Billy hits the Big Ben Smash with the pole for additional damage. After that, he retreats back to the locker rooms proud of his sneak attack.

Captain America gets up after the beating he got from Billy Kane, and returns to the locker rooms; he has gained a victory by disqualification. Captain America will look to have another match with Billy.

Rugal: Let's go now with our boss fictfan07, for an announcement of our next PPV "Blaze of Fury" which will happen right now.

Fictfan07: Hello fans everywhere. Our PPV "Blaze of Fury" is going to be around the end of the month. It is going to happen in Ciudad de Panama, Panamá. So buy you tickets in stores, or watch it in your nearest computer by ordering the webcast. Also, I have decided our first two matches. A FGWE World Championship rematch between Akuma and Terry Bogard, but this time it will be decided in a two out of three falls match. Each fall will have different stipulations, the first fall will be a normal wrestling match, the second will be a steel cage match, and the third if necessary will be a last man standing match. The other match is a #1 contender's match for the FGWE championship between the winner of Jago v.s. Sub-Zero and a mystery opponent. Jago vs Sub-Zero will happen next.

(Commercial break)

(Mortal Kombat Mythologies theme)

Axel Hawk: This following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from the Lin Kuei clan he is Sub-Zero (cheers).

Sub-Zero comes down the ramp as diamond dust snowflakes falls for a chilling entrance making the crowd stay in awe after that entrance.

(Killer Instinct 1 Jago's theme)

Axel Hawk: His opponent from the Tibetan Mountains he is Jago. (Cheers)

Rugal: Jago comes down the ring and starts with a display of his kicks and tiger spirit to kick some butt.

Sindel: Sub-Zero is more calm and collected, so he will win this match.

Referee Fujin makes sure both of them compete fair and square then he gives the signal for the bell to ring (Bell rings). The match starts with Sub-Zero with some chops to the chest and then executes a Japanese arm drag, and now Sub-Zero is going for a Spinning Toe Hold to soften up and damage Jago's leg. Jago kicks out of the hold on Sub-Zero sending him to the ground. Jago starts to catch on by kicking in Sub-Zero's gut, and then he lifts him for a gutbuster. Jago then runs back and forth on the ropes to hit a rolling thunder on the ice ninja. Jago goes for the cover and referee Fujin makes the count 1, 2, and nothing yet as Sub-Zero gets up at the count of two.

Sindel: We are having a great match. Sub-Zero is demonstrating his class on this match.

Rugal: Not bad I admit. We will be back after these commercial breaks.

(Commercial break)

_Ad: Enjoy the new Texan BBQ Whopper just for 2.99 or in combo for 3.90, it is the same Whopper with crunchy onions, pickles, fresh onions and also with the added feature with Texan BBQ sauce on our delicious grilled patties. Burger King, have it your way._

(Back to FGWE action)

Rugal: We are back with FGWE action and with his match as well.

The match continues as Jago and Sub-Zero battle equally as one tries to outsmart the other. Then, Jago whips Sub-Zero to the corner, and Jago puts Sub-Zero on the top rope and Jago executes a marvelous top rope hurricarana. Jago goes for the cover, and the referee makes the count one, two, and miraculously Sub-Zero is still in the match. Jago tries for a body slam, but Sub-Zero reverses the attempt and goes for a school boy pin. The referee once again makes the count one, two, and nothing as the match is still on. Sub-Zero hits an elbow drop on Jago's leg, and now goes for a classic submission hold the Figure Four Leg Lock. Sub Zero is making more pressure, and Jago tries to not submit. After few minutes, Jago gets to the ropes and grabs them for a rope break (release the submission hold). Sub-Zero tries to go for a piledriver, but in moments Jago counters into a jackknife roll up pin. The referee once again makes the count, and the count this time only stays at one.

Jago goes into a comeback with a series of punches then Irish whips Sub-Zero and makes a flapjack. Jago goes for the turnbuckle for an aerial move, and he was going for a top rope leg drop; but Sub-Zero moves out of the way and Jago got screwed by this. Sub-Zero then hits an inverted backbreaker (a la Randy Orton), and then does a sommersault splash. The finish comes when Jago counters Sub-Zero's whip into his own sending him to the corner; then Jago tries to clothesline him, but Sub-Zero stops him with a kick to the face. Now Sub-Zero puts him in the top turnbuckle to execute his finisher "Ice Coffin" (super DDT from the corner). Sub-Zero covers Jago, and the referee finally counts the pinfall for the victory.

Axel Hawk: Here is your winner, Sub-Zero.

Rugal: So we have a winner in Sub-Zero. It was definitely impressive.

Sindel: Sub-Zero will also now be part of the #1 contender's match in the PPV against the mystery opponent.

(Backstage)

Roll: Hi I am Roll once again and interviewing the FGWE World Champion, Akuma. So Akuma, how do you feel in going in a rematch against Terry Bogard?

Akuma: It is no difference, but I admit he is tough to beat ever since Ryu. So a rematch will be okay by me to crush his bones with my fist. I will demonstrate that you are still not good.

Roll: Thanks I guess.

(Commercial break)

(Killing Intent theme)

Axel Hawk: The following contest is our main event of the evening. Introducing first from parts unknown he is the FGWE World champion Akuma. (Boos, small cheers)

Sindel: The champion is having his first match as champion right now.

Rugal: I wonder how he will do.

(Street Fighter 2 Balrog theme)

Axel Hawk: His opponent from Las Vegas, Nevada he is Balrog. (Boos)

Rugal: The banned boxer is now on his way.

Sindel: He was also in Never Surrender at the Giants Stadium; at the Open Match.

The bell rings, and the match has just started as Akuma gets the upper hand early into the fight. Akuma practically dominates the match in few minutes and finishes his opponent with the triangle choke submission hold to Balrog. Balrog of course taps out. Then bell rings

Axel Hawk: The winner of this match is the world champion Akuma.

Akuma gloats and taunts a bit that he will bit Bogard again. Then Terry appeared in the ring and started to punch Akuma and knocks him with a dropkick to the face. Then Terry whips Akuma to the ropes to hit a spinebuster on Akuma, and sending the champion into retreat. Terry has gotten the upper hand, and Akuma does not look pleased at this.

Rugal: This has been all for this week in Mexico.

Sindel: Next show we will continue our Latin American tour as we hit on San Salvador, El Salvador. Good fight and good night.

Quick results

Sonya Blade defeats Athena Asamiya

Capt. America defeats Billy Kane (DQ)

Sub-Zero defeats Jago

Akuma defeats Balrog (Non title match)

* * *

This was week 5, hope you enjoyed this. Of course this was a bit shorter, but I am still "new" to the fanfic wrestling business. R&R of course tell your other fellow authors about FGWE just to read for the sake of it.


	8. Week 6

Week 6

The characters used in this fic belong to Capcom, SNK, and other gaming companies. I just own FGWE and the belts as well.

* * *

_First we show a video recap from the PPV event where Akuma won barely against Terry Bogard. Then, into last week when fictfan07 announced a rematch between the two in a two out of there falls match, and finally in last week's main event where Akuma just defeats his opponent and Bogard goes to attack and sending Akuma to retreat to fight another day_.

Now we go to FGWE opening video with the theme song "The Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson plays in the video. After the opening video, multicolored fireworks shoot from the screen, and then around the stadium. The camera crew points to the crowd as we have full house of exactly 15,000 fans. Then they point to our announcers Rugal and Queen Sindel.

Rugal: So we are again in another episode of FGWE action. I am Rugal with my partner that snobby arrogant Queen Sindel.

Sindel: Watch your mouth you bum. Anyway I am Sindel, and we are here in el Estadio Cuscatlan in El Salvador. We have a good card for this week, first a tag team match with the tag team champions Liu Kang and Kung Lao against a 

newcomer team. We will also have an extreme rules match between your Intercontinental Champion Kim Kaphwan against Alex. We will also have the main event between Terry Bogard and Cyrax, and much more just on FGWE.

Rugal: Finally as of right now let's go to the action.

(Mortal Kombat Shaolin monks theme)

Liu Kang and Kung Lao come descending the ramp wearing their trademark fighting gear. Liu Kang and Kung Lao salute the crowd, and then enter the ring to wait for their opponents.

Rugal: Those tag team champion have arrived, but who will be their opponents.

Sindel: They can take them in no time.

(Art of Fighting theme plays on the titantron)

From the other side of the ramp came out Ryo Sakazaki, a blonde warrior wearing an orange gi with black belt, and his partner an Italian karate fighter who was wearing a white sweat suit with white gloves. Then they entered the ring.

Sindel: Who are those two?

Rugal: Those are Sakazaki's pupils. (Takuma from SNK Art of Fighting series)

(Introductions)

Axel Hawk: This following tag team contest is non-title and is scheduled for one fall. (Points to the champions) Introducing first they are your tag team champions Liu Kang and Kung Lao the Shaolin monks (Cheers). Their opponents from the Kyokugenryu Karate Dojo US branch they are Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia (Cheers/Boos).

Both teams go to their corners and decide on who participates first. (Bell rings) Kung Lao goes first for his team; Ryo Sakazaki is the first to step off for team Kyokugenryu. Kung Lao whips Ryo Sakazaki to the ropes, and then he executes on Sakazaki a hiptoss. Kung Lao tries to go for a sleeper hold, but Ryo reverses this and hits a back suplex. Sakazaki does a knee drop on Kung Lao, and then he picks up Kung for a back breaker. Ryo now goes for a leg lock submission hold, and Kung Lao is in pain while he is in that hold. Kung Lao finds a way to kick out of the maneuver and then takedowns Ryo to start a flurry of rights and lefts to his face. Kung Lao hits a bulldog on Ryo, and then tags in his partner Liu Kang. Liu Kang hits Ryo with an enziguri. Now Liu Kang goes for the pin and the referee makes the count one, two, and then Robert Garcia stops the count and saving his partner. Robert and Ryo double team Liu Kang with a double suplex, and then they do another double suplex on Kung Lao who was going to his partner's aid. They then throw Lao outside the ring.

Rugal: This is getting interesting.

Sindel: It is just the opening match, and the crowd is enjoying.

* * *

Ryo tags Robert, and Robert gets into the action that starts with a series of kicks to the body of Liu Kang and then hits a spinning heel kick to the neck. Robert runs to the ropes, but then gets hit in the back by Kung Lao. Robert sends Kung Lao face first into the corner, and then Liu Kang punches him and then whips him into the ropes for a standing hurricarana. Kung Lao returns to ringside and is tagged in by his partner; Liu Kang now takes a rest, while Kung Lao is in action. Kung Lao is going with a scissors headlock on Robert who is still knockout. Robert eventually wiggles out of the hold, and applies a submission of his own an STS hold. Kung Lao crawls to get to the ropes, and so Robert must release the submission hold. Robert goes for a body slam, and then hits a ground moonsault on Lao; Robert makes the pin and the referee counts uno, dos, y nada… just a two count. Robert now is going for a body slam, but somehow Kung Lao reverses it and then puts Robert in a neck breaker. Kung Lao tags in Liu Kang, while Robert tags Ryo. Liu tries to go for a clothesline, but Ryo ducks out of the way and then kicks Liu Kang on the gut and follows it up with a gut wrench power bomb into pin. The referee counts uno, dos, and nada just a two count. All the members of both teams are now brawling in the ring as Liu Kang takes out on Ryo, while Kung Lao goes for Robert Garcia; Liu Kang tries for a military press slam, but Ryo counters that move and hits a side effect, while Robert whips Kung Lao to the ropes to execute a power slam.

The finish comes when both Ryo and Robert do a double dropkick to Kung Lao and send him over the top rope, and then they do a famous double team move, the Doomsday Device, Robert lifts up Liu Kang on his shoulders and then Ryo hits the 

top rope clothesline onto the one half of the tag team champions to send him crash onto the mat. After the double team move, Ryo pins Liu Kang and the referee makes the count 1, 2, and 3. This match is over (Bell rings).

Axel Hawk: The winners are Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia.

Rugal: They debuted as a team and won their first match. Sakazaki and Garcia are going to be dangerous in the tag team division.

Sindel: This is just a lucky victory, and they could have a rematch in other time. Right now let's go to commercials.

(Commercial break)

_Promo: When one match is not enough for two warriors then a second match will be better to solve a grudge. Because of you FGWE fans, it is Akuma vs Terry Bogard for the FGWE World Championship in a two out of three falls match. Live in few weeks on Blaze of Fury; watch it in your nearest computer._

(Back in the ring)

(Jazzy NYC '99 theme)

Axel Hawk: The following contest is an extreme rules match and it is for one fall. First from New York City, weighing in 300 lbs. he comes from the Street Fighter 3 series, Alex (Cheer/Boos).

Rugal: Alex is known for power fighting and his big muscles.

Sindel: He came to make a new impact in FGWE.

(Seoul ni Ikou theme)

Axel Hawk: And from Seoul, South Korea he is your Intercontinental Champion Kim Kaphwan. (Cheers)

Rugal: The Intercontinental champion is known for mastery on Taekwondo and his speed attacks.

Sindel: Can it be enough to overcome a heavier and tougher opponent like this Alex?

The referee gives indications to both men, and then the bell rings to start the fight. The match gets underway with Alex using his own strength to get advantage on the IC champion; Alex does a powerful hanging vertical suplex on Kaphwan, and then hits a running splash on him. After that, he whips to the ropes and clotheslines him outside the ring. Alex is having clear control at the start of the match, and he is also going outside to still punish Kaphwan. Kaphwan meanwhile is still recovering some fresh air after the early beating he just received. Alex goes for a chair and goes to strike on Kim's head, and somehow Kim makes a drop toe hold to instead Alex gets hit on the face by the same chair. The referee follows the action, while Kim is now with a half crab on his right leg. The half crab submission hold is damaging, but eventually with his strength Alex gets out of the hold. Alex sends Kim face first into the steel guardrail, and follows with a body slam on the entrance ramp. Alex tries for the cover, and the referee counts 1, 2, and nothing just a two count.

Alex tries for a military press slam on the guardrail, but somehow he gets free of the move and instead Kaphwan then punches a few times on the abdominal area and follows with a reverse DDT. Kaphwan and Alex then return to the ring after brawling outside for long time, and then Alex hits a clothesline on the Intercontinental champion. Alex goes for the torture rack in Kim Kaphwan, and the submission hold is painful and yet Kaphwan doesn't give up.

Rugal: The torture rack is really painful if you have received prior damage.

Sindel: No kidding, still Kaphwan has a strong will and refuses to give up.

Alex continues his hold on the torture rack and making Kaphwan cry in pain; but with chants of the crowd and a timely rope break, and Kaphwan is finally free from the hold. Then, Alex goes outside and grabs a chair possibly to finish the match. Just when Alex is about to strike Kim; the Korean kick him in the gut and does a snap suplex. Kaphwan now has the chair in his possession and repeatedly hits him in the back and then in the head. Kim puts the chair in the center of the ring, and next he has done a sick move; Kim has done a suplex to Alex on the chair itself! Kim now goes for the table to set it up for a sure victory move; Kim puts Alex on top of the table, and then he goes to the top turnbuckle to hit a damaging top rope elbow drop and smash Alex through the table. Kim now covers Alex, and finally the referee counts 1, 2, and 3.

Axel Hawk: Here is your winner the Intercontinental champion Kim Kaphwan.

Rugal: Anyhow, Kim got the victory, but he is still not that good.

Sindel: I think he did a great job. It's just my opinion.

Then Ash Crimson hits the ring and attacks both Alex and Kim laying both of them with his Au Revoir special signature move (the Pump handle slam). Ash Crimson taunts the crowd, and they all just boo the heck out of him. Ash Crimson rants a bit in French that he will be champion in no time.

Sindel: This Frenchy is really annoying.

Rugal: Let's go to a commericial break.

(Commercial break)

(Street Fighter 2 Balrog theme)

Axel Hawk: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Inroducing first from Las Vegas, Nevada he is Balrog (M. Bison is the Japanese name in Street Fighter). The crowd boos a lot to this guy, since he is rule breaker.

Rugal: Balrog will go to action once again and to redeem himself from his humiliating defeat last week.

(Japan Team theme of King of Fighters 98)

Axel Hawk: His opponent from Japan, he is Goro Daimon. (Cheers)

Goro goes into the ring wearing a traditional judo uniform and ready to kick butt.

After some indications, the bell rings and the match start with both men starting a contest of strength; in the end of it Goro is stronger in their contest of strength by kicking in the gut and suplexing Balrog. Goro is now going for an illegal choke to 

the throat, and the referee is counting one, two, three, four, and finally Goro releases the choke; if not he would have been disqualified.

Goro now does a belly to belly suplex on the boxer and followed by a standing splash, and now he is going to turn upside down Balrog for a camel clutch. Balrog is in big trouble by now under that camel clutch submission hold that Goro is putting him on. Balrog crawls his way and reaches the ropes to break the submission hold. Goro is still dominating the match, and hits a full nelson slam; Goro now covers Balrog for the count attempt. The referee counts one, two, and nothing Balrog survives and the match is still on. Daimon whips Balrog to the corner and goes for a big corner splash, but Balrog moves out of the way and Goro hurts himself in the corner. Balrog starts a punching combination to the face and all around the body. Then Balrog sets up Goro in the top turnbuckle to do a slamming top rope superplex, and then Balrog does a spinning toe hold on Goro. Goro Daimon has still his hold on Balrog's leg, but then the boxer kicks out of it by kicking to Goro Daimon's face. Balrog has goro get up and then whips him to the ropes for a power slam. Balrog follows with an atomic breaker on Daimon followed by a shoulder tackle; now Balrog covers him for the count but the referee gets to a two count only.

Then Balrog tries to go for a German suplex, but somehow Daimon blocks the attempt, and then is going for an abdominal stretch submission hold. Balrog struggles on the abdominal stretch, but he gets to the ropes and grabs them to break the hold; then Daimon bulldogs Balrog and later goes for a Cloverleaf only to be reversed into a small package. The referee counts one, two, and nothing just a 

two count. Daimon does a punching combination to Balrog, and the boxer stops him midway and counters with an uppercut to the chin. Balrog then does a powerful spinebuster, and to finish the match does the mighty Buffalo bomb for the pinfall victory. (Bell rings)

Axel Hawk: The winner of this match is Balrog.

Rugal: Well Balrog did a good job this week against Goro Daimon. Still he is not that good.

Sindel: For now let's go to a commercial break. We'll be back with more FGWE action and with the main event.

_(Commercial Break)_

_Promo: The match is more interesting when two equally skilled opponents fight to the end. It is the heat that is within yourself to fight with more determination and fury like the sun itself. That passion for victory is what at the end will determine victory. FGWE presents Blaze of Fury; soon on your nearest computer only on PPV._

(Mortal Kombat Special Forces theme)

Axel Hawk: This is the main event of the evening introducing first from parts unknown; he is Cyrax (Cheers/Boos)

Sindel: Cyrax is a good choice for a main event and also a victory could ensure a title match opportunity soon.

(Fatal Fury team theme of King of Fighters 2002)

Axel Hawk: Coming from Southtown, USA. He is "The Hungry Wolf" Terry Bogard. (Crowd Cheers)

Terry Bogard goes down the ramp wearing his gear; red camp, red jacket, a trucker cap, and also sneakers.

Rugal: In few weeks Terry will have a rematch against Akuma in a 2 out of three falls match for the FGWE championship.

Sindel: You're right Rugal, but tonight his match is against Cyrax.

The referee Tung Fu Rue gives indication to both men for a fair fight then indicates to ring the bell and the match starts with Terry hitting a spinning heel kick to the face of the yellow cyber ninja. Terry then hits a vertical suplex on Cyrax followed by a running elbow drop onto his chest; Terry then goes for a Indian deathlock onto Cyrax, and Cyrax cries a bit in pain but still doesn't give up. Cyrax gets to the ropes eventually, and then grabs them to make sure that the referee tells Terry to break the hold. Terry whips Cyrax to the ropes and tries to attempt a back body drop, but Cyrax was prepared for this and instead hits a knee to the face of Terry and follows this with a dropkick. Cyrax hits a body slam on Terry followed by a Dragon Sleeper hold. Terry fights against the hold to not submit, and few minutes later he started to get unconscious. The referee checks out on Terry, and then he lifts his arm twice in case that Terry can no longer continue. At third time Terry still holds on and elbows on Cyrax's gut which is then followed by DDT. Terry then goes for a jackknife roll up pin, and the referee starts the count uno, dos, and just a two count.

  
Rugal: The main event is getting good, but will be better when Bogard wins the match.

Sindel: Don't count your chickens before they hatch, pops. Anyway, the main event is really good.

Back to the match, Cyrax whips Bogard to the corner and then splashes him in that corner. Cyrax rapidly hits a brainbuster and a knee drop on Terry, after he covers him for the pin and the referee counts one, two, and nothing Terry survives. Cyrax drags Terry to the center of the ring, and Cyrax goes to the top turnbuckle for an flying move, fortunately Terry wakes and hits a damaging kick to the 'chin' of Cyrax when Cyrax was going for a flying clothesline. To end the match, Terry hits a shinbreaker on Cyrax and rapidly executes his new submission hold the 3-shooter (Sharpshooter). Cyrax tries to resist but the hold is damaging beyond his belief and taps out. (Bell rings)

Axel Hawk: Here is your winner, Terry Bogard.

Terry Bogard gains one hard fought victory to indicate his rival Akuma that he won't back down. Then from behind, Akuma sneak attacks Bogard leaving him into pulp. Akuma then piledrives Terry and throws him over the top rope. Akuma says in few words that he will retain his title at the PPV. The show comes to an end and so until next time.

Quick Results

Ryo & Robert def. Liu Kang and Kung Lao

Kim Kaphwan def. Alex

Balrog def. Goro Daimon

Terry Bogard def. Cyrax

* * *

R&R. Also to tell that I know I took more time in finishing this chapter, but studying is certainly not a walk in the park. Soon the PPV event Blaze of Fury will come to your computer courtesy of fictfan07.


End file.
